Les Deux Mois Mahyaresques de la Fanbase
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: BON-SOIR, la fanbase d'Aventures au grand complet est fière de vous annoncer que notre jolie petite communauté fête aujourd'hui ses deux mois ! Et devinez quoi ? On fête ça tous ensemble !
1. Préface

Chères personnes vivant à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur de la fanbase,

Oui, toi là, qui regarde cet écran, avec le faux bouc et les lunettes de Mahyar.

Ah ? Tu es Mahyar. Woops. Bref. Les autres, là.

BON-SOIR ! Je suis Myfanwi, (ah-ah) créatrice de la fanbase d'Aventures, plus connu sous le nom de Thêta & Koscheii (vous l'avez vu cet Homo Gay Sex camouflé mwahahahaha) et nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour fêter un grand événement. En effet, Mesdames, Messieurs, Youtubeurs, Streamers, Maître du Jeu, cailloux et potirons, la fanbase d'Aventures fête aujourd'hui son second mois !

Deux mois. Vous imaginez ? Deux mois que l'on existe, et, pour cette occasion un peu spéciale, nous avons décidé de nous réunir encore une fois, parce que figurez-vous, on est une famille soudée et on se soutient moralement, pour fêter ce second mois de folie en compagnie de vous, chers lecteurs! Mais avant de nous lancer dans les petits mots d'amour, votre très chère Myfanwi a décidé de prendre sa calculatrice pour faire les statistiques. Oui, parce que je m'ennuyais, donc bon XDD

 **LA FANBASE D'AVENTURES C'EST...**

 **1 série :** Aventures

 **1 Maître du Jeu :** Mahyar

 **4 Joueurs :** Krayn, Fred, Bob et Seb'

 **4/5 personnages :** Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin' (et Mahyar, de temps à autre XD)

 **109 Fanfictions**

 **32 Followers**

 **992 Reviews**

 **28 Fanfiction Writers :** Thêta & Koscheii, Kimisukiro, Madpsychohatter, DoctorKoschei, Hakukai, Ranne-Chan, Rubeale, Isil-gawien, Mishinema, Le Lapin Vert, Temtaranne, Kangoo, TailorFox, Rain-Flicker, The Eternal Diva, kittytogo, OnzeElevenElf, Plume-et-crayon, La Mandragore de Nantes, juliabakura, Nightmare Silver, LesDeuxFollesDeMangas, Petite Pirate, Atlantos, Soleina, Juuri-san, Lyria Melody Brooks et Gwen la Sanglante.

Et bien sûr, tout le monde a décidé de laisser sa marque :D

BON-SOIR !

Et merci, merciiiiiiii à tous. Deux mois qu'on existe, deux mois qu'on poste des fanfictions, qu'on fangirl sur le corps musclé de Mahyar et qu'on torture et zigouille les quatre autres. C'est totalement énorme les gens ! Cette fanbase a été l'occasion de graaaaandes rencontres, en particulier avec toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je parle aujourd'hui sur Twitter et Facebook, et qui partagent délires et fangirlismes avec moi. C'est un réel plaisir d'écrire en votre compagnie, vous êtes tous adorables 3 Et bien sûr, un énorme merci au cast d'Aventures, qui nous inspire, et sur qui on se déchaîne tous les jours. Un jour, je compterai le nombres de morts dans nos fanfictions. Un jour... Mais pas aujourd'hui, parce que aujourd'hui c'est la fête \o/ Alors on sort les cookies, les mojitos et les boucs et on hurle un Joyeux anniversaire à notre fanbase adorée !

Bisouilles,

Myfan' !

* * *

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CHERE FANBASE ! :3  
Déjà deux mois et déjà les cent fanfictions passées ! Félicitations à tout le monde !  
Même si je ne fais pas partie de la fanbase depuis très longtemps je m'applique et j'essaye de participer à autant d'événements possibles ! Parce qu'il faut avouer, c'est plaisant d'échanger sur un monde aussi vaste que celui d'Aventures ! Vous êtes tous des personnes absolument géniales, autant les auteurs que les simples reviewers ! Cette fanbase était juste une bonne idée absolue et on ne peut que applaudir l'initiative !  
Si un jour on m'avait dit que je finirai à plus de vingt-trois heures à écrire un OS sur la magnificence du bouc de Mahyar et de la Suprémacie du Cookie, j'avoue je ne l'aurai pas cru ! :P  
Encore merci à tous pour ces deux mois de pur bonheur !  
Dragée de Bertie Chochue saveur Cookie et Mojito à volonté !  
Bisous du bout du monde,  
Kitty ;3

* * *

Si vous saviez ce que Aventures m'a apporté. En plus d'un coup d'inspiration à un moment où j'étais au niveau zéro, vous êtes tous vraiment sympa :3 Bref, les paroles de la chanson est une ré-écriture du thème du dessin animé Steven Universe (la version allongé. Cherchez 'Steven Universe theme extended' sur youtube, vous trouverez probablement). Du coup, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les paroles que j'ai écrite puissent être chanté sur l'air, mais je pense pas que ce soit très bien réussi. Enfin, appréciez donc ma modeste offrande à cette fandom ! - Rain Flicker

* * *

Hey les gens ! Gros craquage psychologique pour cette fic dédiée aux 2 mois de la Fanbase d'Aventures qui a réuni aujourd'hui plus de 100 fictions, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Continuons à répandre la hype d'Aventures !

Mais tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans vous, mes chers lecteurs ! Vous qui nous lisez et postez des reviews ! Vous qui faites monter le compteur de vues ! C'est grâce à VOUS que l'on écrit ! Alors un grand MERCI ! Et merci aux filles qui ont toujours été là pour moi, qui m'ont soutenu … je ne pourrais pas résumer tout ce qu'Aventures m'a apporté. Alors, fêter les 2 mois de cette fanbase est pour moi très émouvant. Bref, je ne vais pas radoter ! C'EST PARTI ! BONNE LECTURE ! - Maddey

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est Kimisukiro ! Voila 2 mois que la Fanbase officielle-officieuse existe. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions et d'honneur que je ponds cet OS. Ecrire ici m'a vraiment apaiser, chaque review, chaque commentaire me fait plaisir. Ici je peux me défouler sur Aventures. Et surtout, il y a les filles ! Les fanfictions writers… chaque soir on déconne, on se soutient (on se fait des menaces de mort aussi) on se réunies autour de notre passion. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse sur internet. Etant jeune (Trèès jeune) c'est la première fois que j'avais ce genre de relation. Je vous avoue, au début je flippais un peu, mais ici je me sens libre. Et puis il y a Mahyar que nous soutient, et j'aimerais encore te dire merci Mahyar… Merci de nous supporter. Bon je crois que j'ai assez raconté ma vie ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hey ~  
Certes, je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps, je ne connais encore personne. Et pourtant, je vous aime déjà tous, autant que vous êtes J'ai longtemps hésité à m'inscrire ici et à poster mon travail, et je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir sauté le pas ! Vous êtes tous et toutes adorables et inspirants au déjà du possible ! Alors un ENORME merci à vous tous, que vous écriviez ou que vous lisiez juste. C'est un soutien de chaque côté :3  
Et bien entendu, que serions nous sans Aventures et ses auteurs qui nous font mourir de rire chaque semaine ? Bravo à Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bobichou !  
See ya later ! Enjoy

Nightmare Silver


	2. Le cadeau de Myfanwi

_BON-SOIR ! Et j'ouvre le bal on dirait ? Eh bien. Mon pauvre petit monsieur au bouc, je suis désolée. Tu es la cible aujourd'hui mouhahahahahahahahahahaha._

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde s'appartient à soi-même, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits :D

 **WORST KIDNAPPING EVER**

« Fred a l'air inquiet, murmura Rubéale à sa voisine. Faut faire gaffe, s'il donne l'alerte on est foutues. »

Myfanwi hocha la tête, puis, alors qu'elle était déjà épuisée, elle ramassa Mahyar, couché au sol, une énorme bosse sur le crâne. Le but de la mission était simple. Kimi et Hakukai s'occupaient de distraire Bob et Krayn, Koschei, Tem' et Maddey, de Fred et Seb. Les autres fanfiction writers montaient la garde pendant ce temps là, dans la file d'attente. De là où elle était, Myfanwi pouvait voir la Mandragore de Nantes, poussant un cri strident à chaque fois que Fred tournait la tête dans la direction du kidnapping, puisque, en effet, c'était un kidnapping.

Pourquoi (encore) Mahyar me direz vous ? Parce que les filles en avaient besoin, là tout de suite, et qu'une convention de Jeu de Rôle, c'était le piège parfait pour capturer un Mahyar. Pire qu'un chaton. Les filles avait juste fait en sorte que le maître du jeu se retrouve devant un stand bidon, créé par la fanbase, avec quelques livres de JDR précieusement récoltés chez les unes et les autres. Sauf que voilà. Lyria et juliabakura, qui étaient censé s'occuper du fameux stand, avaient fondues de fangirlisme devant le monsieur au bouc, ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait tenté de s'éloigner, mais c'était sans compter sur Myfanwi et sa batte de baseball adorée qui intercepta le MJ... Net.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, grogna Myfan. Aide-moi plutôt à le porter, faut qu'on le fasse sortir rapidement. C'est pas comme si on était dans une convention de JDR et qu'il est un des invités stars. Pire, il y a sa tronche sur le bâtiment. »

Rubéale poussa un soupir et attrapa les jambes de Mahyar. Le pauvre MJ fut pas mal ballotté. Il se prit deux portes, un extincteur et manqua de peu de mourir dans les escaliers, parce que Rubéale avait lâché prise. Ils réussirent néanmoins à gagner la sortie par une porte réservée normalement aux « stars ». Elles croisèrent Matthieu Sommet sur la route. Que Myfanwi assomma pour qu'il se taise. Antoine n'était pas loin derrière, ça l'occuperait.

Cependant, arrivées à la voiture, un problème majeur se posa.

« …. Comment on va le faire rentrer dans le coffre de la Clio ?! T'as vu sa taille ? T'as vu la taille du coffre ?! S'exclama Myfanwi.

\- On va bien trouver un moyen. »

Rubéale ouvrit le coffre. Ils firent passer le haut du MJ sans problème. Mais il restait ses jambes. Par mesure de sécurité, la plus aînée retira la hache des yeux de sa cadette, juste au cas où. Elle essaya tout d'abord de replier les jambes du MJ au maximum, sans succès, ses genoux ne rentraient pas. Myfanwi souleva les jambes du « Papa » de la Fanbase, et les releva jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent ses épaules. C'était très drôle à voir. En revanche, ça allait être moins drôle pour Mahyar quand il se réveillerait.

« On l'attache ? Demanda Rubéale.

\- S'il arrive déjà à remarcher un jour, je crois que ce sera pas mal . »

Elle reclaqua la porte du coffre... Sur les doigts de Mahyar, qui tressauta, sans pour autant se réveiller. Oups. Une fois la main du MJ bien rentré dans le coffre, Myfanwi rappela les troupes. Mission suivante, gagner le hangar à vingt kilomètres de là.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda la Mandragore de Nantes, catastrophée. Il... Il a les doigts violets !

\- Accident, grogna Myfan', mauvaise. »

Mahyar était allongé au sol, s'agitant doucement, annonçant son réveil prochain. Koschei et Tem le maintenaient au sol pendant que Hakukai s'occupait de bander la main du Maître des dès. Deux doigts cassés. Bah... C'était pas un drame, il s'en remettrait. Au moins, il était toujours vivant, pas vrai ?

« J'ai envoyé le message à Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn, déclara Soleina, en revenant d'un coin du hangar. Krayn l'a déjà vu, ça va les alerter.

\- Ce serait cool qu'il se réveille surtout, marmonna Koschei. Pour le rentrer dans le gâteau, c'est mieux.

\- Gâ... Gaquoi ? Demanda faiblement Mahyar. »

Tous les regards des filles se tournèrent vers lui. Ni une ni deux, Myfanwi, Koschei, Rubéale et Kimi le jetèrent dans un gâteau géant, creux, et placèrent le couvercle dessus. Elles éteignirent ensuite les lumières, et se jetèrent derrière les boîtes du hangar, alors que quatre ombres s'approchaient prudemment.

Bob Lennon fut le premier à rentrer, poussé par Fred et Seb. Bah oui. Comme ça, s'il y avait un piège... Ils attendirent quelques secondes, et, puisque Bob était toujours vivant, ils le suivirent. Ils découvrirent plusieurs tables, recouvertes de cadeau, et, au centre, un énorme gâteau. Les lumières s'allumèrent, les filles bondirent.

 **« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DE LA FANBAAAAAAAASE ! »**

Myfanwi appuya sur un bouton, et apparut face à eux une image qui les traumatisa de longues nuits plus tard. Mahyar Shakeri, visiblement encore dans les vapes, torses nu, un gros nœud rose fluo autour du cou, avec, au feutre, marqué sur son torse _« Je shippe (secrètement) le Grunhyar et le Mahyarob »_.

La suite ? Oh. A vous de l'imaginer.


	3. Le cadeau de juliabakura

**Bob Neige et les sept écrivaines – Par juliabakura.**

 **Résumé :** Nos joueurs et nos écrivaines vont s'amuser à rejouer un conte connu de tous : Blanche Neige et les sept Nain. Cependant, vous connaissez tous la chance de chacun. Alors que va-t-il se passer si une telle pièce était joué ?

 **PS :** Je reprend un très vieux délire qui date d'il y a 10 ans et je le remet un peu au goût du jour avec d'autres personnages. ^^

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Trop de monde pour les citer xD. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.

Une grande salle de théâtre, aux sièges rougeoyant, au rideau immense, à la scène imposante accueille aujourd'hui nos héros du jour.  
Pour fêter le deuxième mois d'existence, la Fanbase d'aventure et les joueurs sont invités à répéter une bien étrange pièce de théâtre. Juliabakura, nouvelle venue dans la famille des écrivaine de cette fan base a cherché à sa manière à fêter ce deuxième mois d'existence et montrer que comme toutes les autres, elle peut être un peu bizarre. En tant que Metteuse en scène, Juliabakura a donné la possibilité à chacun de tirer au sort son rôle dans la pièce. Mais présentons d'abords les acteurs de ce soir.  
Koschei, Rubeale, TailorFox, OnzeElevenElf, Kimisukiro, Hakukai, Temtaranne, Madpsycho et une autre demoiselle portant le pseudo de Plume et Crayon. Ensemble, elles forment le noyau de cette fanbase. Seulement, elles ne sont pas les seules à intervenir dans cette affaire.  
Un autre petit noyau, un peu plus timide, mais non pas négligeable et présent : La Mandragore de Nantes, KittyTogo, The Eternal Diva, Rain Flicker, Kangoo, Isil-Gauvien, Mishinema et Ranne-Chan.  
Enfin, les joueurs : Fréderic Molas, alias le Joueur du grenier. Sébastien Rassiat, alias Séb. Bob Lennon, Krayn et enfin, le maître des dés et des jeux : Mahyar.  
"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réuni dans cette salle, vous allez découvrir se que vous aller jouer dans la pièce."  
La metteuse en scène distribue les textes, où en première page, il est inscrit les chiffres correspondant à chaque rôle.  
Un long silence plane dans la salle. Les visages se tendent, tandis que d'autres rient aux éclats. Evidement, la demoiselle devait indiquer sur un tableau qui joué qui et qui s'occupe du matériel de l'éclairage, de la sono, du maquillage et de la gestion des costumes. Ainsi que la voix off.  
Les costumières sont La Mandragore de Nantes et Ranne-Chan. Pour le maquillage, KittyTogo et Kangoo sont désignés par les chiffres. La sono est régie par Mishinema et The Eternal Diva. Isil-Gauvien et Rain-Fliker se chargent de l'éclairage. Certes, ce ne sont pas des rôles principaux, mais leur présence est indispensable.  
La voix off est assurée par Plume et Crayon. Qui est ravie de monter à l'étage pour voir la scène de plus haut et ainsi sembler devenir un être au grand pouvoir et possédant une puissance infinie.  
Enfin, passons aux rôles secondaires. Les septs nains. Ou plutôt les sept écrivaines :  
Grincheux : Madpsycho  
Timide : OnzeElevenElf  
Dormeur : Tailor Fox  
Prof : Rubeale  
Joyeux : Temtaranne  
Atchoum : Kimisukiro.  
Simplet : Hakukai.  
Le chasseur : Séb.  
Le corbeau de la marâtre : Koschei.  
"QUOI ?!" s'offusque la demoiselle en voyant qu'elle n'apparaît que comme un animal de mauvais augure.  
"Bah, voilà, tu es déjà dans ton personnage. Tu croasses." sourit Juliabakura avant de continuer de noter sur un grand tableau blanc les autres personnages.  
Le miroir magique : Krayn.  
"Ca me va. Il y a peu de chose à dire." Sourit le joueur Lyonnais.  
Le prince charmant (bah oui, il apparaît au début et à la fin. Il est secondaire non ?) : Fred.  
"Bon, c'est quoi le prochain couple pour la fanfiction." sourit Fred en sachant que les rôles restant sont les plus difficiles à tenir pour les deux dernier restant.  
Il ne reste que deux rôle : La marâtre sorcière et Blanche Neige.  
Le regard de Bob suffit à se que tout le monde comprenne le résultat du destin. Comme si ce surnom qu'il a du porter lors de l'enfance ressort et vient le narguer tristement.  
"Allez, le résultat est..."  
La marâtre : Mahyar.  
Blanche Neige : Bob Lennon.  
"JE VEUX PAS !" hurle Bob en tentant de se carapater.  
Cependant, c'est sans compter sur la force des nombreuses écrivaines de fanfictions, de leur imagination sans nom et de leur force décupler à l'idée de voir un Bob/Fred ou pour les plus sages d'entres elles, de voir Bob en robe de blanche Neige. Le youtubeur en rage ne peut rien face aux nombreuses fans qui l'attrapent, l'attachent et l'emmène directement dans la loge pour le déguiser et le maquillé alors que ce dernier peste tel un putois puant.  
Après quelques minutes de préparation, d'essayage, d'habillage, le moment est venu à la scène d'être éclairée, aux acteurs de jouer, à la metteuse en scène de regarder le résultat de son texte et à la voix off de parler.

" Il était une fois, une jeune femme qui désirait avoir une fille. Avec la peau blanche comme la neige, les cheveux noirs ébène, les lèvres rouges sang. Elle piqua le doigt avec sa quenouille et fit couler une goûte de sang sur la neige. Quelques temps plus tard, la reine eut une fille comme elle le désirait. Ayant les caractéristiques qu'elle s'était imaginé. Malheureusement, elle mourut. Le roi se remaria avec une femme cruelle. Cette dernière jalousait la beauté de sa belle-fille et quand le roi partait longtemps, elle l'habilla comme une souillon. Mais même dans des vêtements poussiéreux, Blanche Neige était resplendissante.  
Les jours passant, alors que la demoiselle est devant un puits..."  
Bob apparait sur la scène avec une robe trouée dans tous les sens, d'un gris vert, sans couleurs vives, sans grande attirance. Les jeunes demoiselles n'ont pas rajouté de fond de teint blanc étant donné la couleur de peau de Bob. Elles ont juste ajouté un peu de rouge à lèvres et bien rasé la petite barbe naissante du pyrobarbare.  
"Eh Séb ? Tu veux pas venir me remplacer devant le puits ?" sourit Bob en tendant le doigt vers la Némésis de son ami lors des parties de jeux de rôle.  
"Non, non, tu t'en sort très bien sans moi." répond Séb en l'observant depuis les fauteuils.  
"Bref, continue Plume et Crayon." soupire Juliabakura.  
"Bien, la marâtre observe la demoiselle depuis le haut de sa tour, cherchant désespérément le moyen de retrouver sa beauté d'entant."  
Mahyar apparaît en haut d'une tour, ou du moins une factice. Une plateforme lui permet de rester debout tout en étant devant l'accolade de la tour en carton. Il porte une longue robe noire, ainsi qu'un chapeau à double cornes sur le haut de la tête, comme pour signaler qu'il était la méchante belle mère. Cette fois, les filles ont conservé le bouc du MJ sadique. Elles ont juste ajouté du fond de teint et un peu de rouge aux joues pour lui donner un air "kawaï" selon elles.  
A ses côtés Koschei en costume de corbeaux fait la tête avant d'entendre le chant de Bob.  
"Un jour, mon prince viendra et il se vautrera !"  
"HEEE ! Pas trop de liberté avec mon texte !" hurle Juliabakura en jetant un regard noir à Bob qui semble vouloir se venger d'elle.  
"Il chante faux." rage Mahyar en observant la scène de haut.  
"VA TE FAIRE VOIR! "hurle Fred depuis les coulisses de la scène.  
"Alors que la marâtre veille avec haine sur sa belle fille. Une belle et vaillante pince..." lit Plume et Crayon.  
"WHAT ?!" interromps le prince en arrivant à moitié de la scène avec un costume haut en couleur. Pantalon Bleu flashy. Un maillot Jaune et une cape rouge. Des grandes chaussettes remontant jusqu'au genou et des babouches.  
"C'est se qui est écrit. " se justifie la voix off.  
"Bob ?" râle la metteuse en scène.  
"Vengeance."  
"Bref, un beau et vaillant prince, arrive aux côtés de la jeune demoiselle." reprend la jeune demoiselle.  
"Hé vous là ! "interpelle Fred, à la manière d'un policier qui vient réclamer des comptes à un malfrat.  
"Oui, monsieur ?" sur joue Bob en se plaçant de la manière la plus mignonne qu'il le pouvait, causant trois évanouissements, de longues trainées de baves pour les écrivaines. Quand aux autres, ils ne voient qu'un Bob étant le plus stupide possible.  
"Va me chercher de l'eau femme, et que ça saute !"  
"Comme tu veux." sourit Bob, essayant de pousser Fred dans le puits factice.  
"CA SUFFIT !" gémit Juliabakura. "Bon, on passe direct à l'acte deux, vous m'énervez. Allez, Krayn, Mahyar, Koschei a vous de jouer. Plume et Crayon, dit moi quand tu es prête."  
"Scout toujours prêt pour voir mes chéris en travestis !" exprime la voix off.  
"Bon, ben je te laisse lancer la prochaine scène."  
"Bien." Après un verre d'eau et un toussotement de la part de la narratrice, elle reprend : " La marâtre consulte tous les jours son miroir magique."  
Mahyar apparaît au centre de la scène. Krayn est derrière un faux miroir, composé juste de l'encadrement de cette pièce et d'un morceau de plexi glace entre les deux. Koschei suit comme son ombre Mahyar, tout en continuant de bouder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
"Oh miroir, mon beau miroir. Dis moi qui est le plus sadique, dis moi fais-voir."  
"C'est toi Mahyar." rit Krayn qui n'a pas changé de tenue pour jouer le miroir.  
"Vous avez fini de changer tout ?"  
"Bon, allez, dis moi qui est le plus beau ce soir." continue Mahyar étant visiblement dissident ce soir.  
"Honnêtement, j'aurais dit moi. Mais bon, c'est pas dans le texte, alors va voir Bob et tu saura."  
"Bon. Va falloir éliminer ce Bob au plus vite. Mon fidèle corbeau, va mer chercher le chasseur et plus vite que cela."  
"T'as qu'à y aller toi même." bougonne Koschei en refusant de bouger de sa place.  
"C'est bon, j'arrive, pas besoin de me venir me chercher." répond Séb en ayant failli tomber sur la quenouille qui est resté sur scène. Heureusement pour lui, la chance veut qu'il tombe en arrière sur le sol et non sur la quenouille.

"Que quelqu'un se débarrasse de la quenouille !" râle Juliabakura.  
"Une grenouille ?" s'étonne Plume et Crayon.  
"Mais qu'elle andouille." soupire Hakukai.  
"Dans son cerveau, il faut que tu fouilles." argumente Madpsycho.  
"Pourtant elle avait une bonne bouille." argumente Mahyar.  
"Mmm. Qu'elles sont bonnes ces nouilles." sourit Krayn.  
"ARG ! Ce costume me sert les..." commence Fred avant d'être interrompu par Seb.  
"Attend, ces mots sont peut être censés êtres censurés."  
"Depuis quand, dire Cuisse, c'est censés être censuré ?" fini Fred en voyant Seb regarder derrière son épaule l'air un peu gêné.  
"Euh...Non, oublie ça en fait."  
Une fois l'outil retiré, la scène put continuer.  
"La marâtre ordonne au chasseur de tuer la demoiselle." lit Plume et Crayon.  
"Je veux que tu me retrouve Bob, que tu ailles dans la forêt avec lui. Tu le pièges et tu lui prends son cœur. Je veux que tu me ramènes son cœur pour que je le dévore afin d'avoir la puissance du pyrobarbare." Sur le visage du MJ, on peut voir apparaître un sourire mesquin et sadique.  
"Mais je veux pas moi. Je veux pas faire de mal à un pote." argumente Seb en s'écartant un peu plus du script.  
"Si tu ne veux pas, ton personnage sera le prochain à mourir dans le live."  
"Bon, ok. J'y vais alors."  
"Le chasseur invite alors Blanche Neige dans la forêt afin qu'elle aille cueillir des fleurs pour rafraîchir la pièce où elle habite. "  
"Lalalala...Je cueille des fleurs." chantonne Bob en zigzaguant sur la scène avec Seb derrière lui.  
"Le chasseur se rappelle de sa mission et prépare son arme pour abattre la demoiselle."  
"J'suis obligé ? Veux pas moi." pleurniche Seb.  
"Essaye de me tuer et c'est le semi-démon qui viendra te chopper. Tu préfère mourir comment ? Par le MJ ou par un demi-diable ?" contre-attaque Bob.  
"Face à la proposition de Blanche Neige, le chasseur eu pitié et laisse partir sa victime." enchaine Plume et Crayon.  
"Chouette, je peux aller me recoucher alors. "sourit Seb en repartant dans les fauteuils.  
"C'est après avoir traversé toute la forêt, terrifié par se qu'elle imagine que Bob...Euh non, Blanche neige arrive dans une petite maisonnée. Etonnée et surtout fatiguée, la jeune demoiselle s'endort délicatement sur les lits."  
Bob tombe comme un gros poids sur les lits en faisant semblant de ronfler d'une manière très masculine.  
"Qui veut bien transporter le macchabée dans une salle isolée ?" demande Juliabakura en tournant son regard vers Krayn.  
"Pourquoi moi ?"  
"Tu fais de la muscu non ? Allez, va prouver que tout ce sport sert à quelque chose."  
Une autre scène se prépare, les demoiselles jouant les nains arrivent sur scène une pioche derrière le dos et chantonant :  
"Eh hoy, eh hoy, se qu'on aime c'est le Yaoi."  
"No comment." soupire Mahyar.  
"Les nains rentrent de leur dure journée de labeur dans leur petite maisonnée. Là bas il découvre la belle endormie dans leurs lits.  
"Ouah ! Y a une bombe, qui va la désamorcé ?" commence Madpsycho.  
"J'aimerai bien faire des fictions sur une telle beauté ronflante." susurre Temtaranne.  
"Moi, j'aimerai qu'elle parte de mon lit. OUAAHH" Baille Tailorfox.  
"Il faut un calcul pour réaliser cette opération sans créer de cataclysme démoniaque." réfléchit Rubeale.  
"Mais...Il est si mignon quand il dort. Il vaut mieux pas le réveiller." sourit OnzeElevenElf.  
"Atchoum..." éternue Kimisukiro.  
Hakukai arrive à hauteur du nez de Bob et lui insère sans aucune hésitation le cul d'un poireau dans les narines de ce dernier qui se réveille en un immense sursaut et se grattant le nez.  
"MAIS CA VA PAS !"  
"Blanche neige réveillée, elle essaya de deviner les noms des petits êtres qui sont face à elle."  
"J'ai pas besoin de les deviner. C'est comme le fameux fromage. Leur nom est écrit dessus." siffle Bob.  
"Fais un effort." supplie Juliabakura.  
"Non."

"Bref, pendant ce temps, au Château, le MJ sadique. Euh, non, la marâtre interroge de nouveau son miroir magique."  
"Miroir, miroir, qui fais plus peur dans le noir." récite Mahyar.  
"Sans aucun doute, là c'est toi. Par contre, avec une allumette, je pense que Bob serait à craindre aussi." raconte Krayn, tout en mangeant son bol d'avoine au lait écrémé.  
"Bon. Et maintenant, tu vas me dire où est-ce qu'il est allé cet en..." commence Mahyar avant d'avoir Koschei sur le dos.  
"Empaillé !" rattrape la demoiselle en cachant les yeux de Mahyar avec ses ailes de corbeau.  
"Bah, il est parti chez les 7 écrivaines folles de Yaoi. Qui ont saturée ma boîte avec 14 fanfictions pour mon anniversaire."  
"Et t'es pas content ?" pleurniche Koschei.  
"Si au contraire. Mais laissez moi le temps d'apprécier chacune de vos histoires." se rattrape Krayn.  
"Bon, j'ai compris. On va aller chasser le petit..." murmure Mahyar avant d'avoir Koschei qui revient à la charge.  
"Empaillé."  
"Le système de censure fonctionne pas mal, je trouve. Je devrais l'embaucher plus souvent." sourit Juliabakura avant de passer à la scène suivante.  
"Les jours passent et comme chaque matin les Nains reçoivent un baiser de leur Blanche Neige."  
"Vais pas les embrasser moi!" râle Bob en voulant donner des coups de pieds aux postérieurs des jeunes demoiselles qui bavent devant lui.  
"Bref, les nains partent alors que la sorcière s'approche de la dite maison pour lui proposer une belle pomme."  
"Tenez, une belle pomme." insiste Mahyar en montrant une pomme magnifique rouge au nez de Bob.  
"Eh Seb, y a une pomme. Tu veux pas me remplacer pour les cascades ?"  
"Non, non, je te laisse le devant de la scène." enchérit le joueur de Shinddha Kory.  
"La demoiselle croque dans la dite pomme et s'effondre sans prononcer le moindre mot."  
"Ohh, je m'effondre de tendresse." soupire Bob en faisant semblant de s'évanouir.  
"ON A DIT SANS UN MOT !"  
"C'est comme cela que meurt une blanche Neige."  
"Mais arrête ! MEURT !" rage Plume et Crayon.  
"MUAHAHAHAH !" rit machiavéliquement Mahyar avant que les filles arrivent à proximité pour aller chasser le criminel.  
"Vite ! Choppons le tueur !" hurlent les filles en essayant de se jeter sur Mahyar qui s'enfuit, en relevant sa robe, laissant visible ses jambes poilues.  
"Venez me chercher si vous le pouvez."  
"Ok. Les filles a l'attaque !"  
Les filles se jettent sur les jambes du pauvre MJ qui voit sa robe être prise entre ses pieds et qu'il s'effondre dans les escaliers, Plume et Crayon se met à décrire la scène.  
"Choqués par la mort de la belle Blanche Neige, les Nains poursuivent la vieille et moche Sorcière. Rapidement, ils l'encerclent et la foudre taper sur la pierre la faisant tomber dans les abysses infernales."  
Mahyar eu de la chance de tomber dans les bras de Seb qui a eu le réflexe de le réceptionner.  
"Triste par la mort de la demoiselle, mais incapable de l'enterrer, les nains préparent un cercueil de verre. Pour honorer la demoiselle dans sa beauté éternelle. Puis, ils entendent les pas d'un cheval et un Prince qui arrive vers le cercueil."  
"Allez, on va se débarrassé des cadavres. J'ai l'habitude de m'en prendre aux petites filles. Vous me la laissé."  
"A une condition." souffle l'une d'entre elle. "Pose lui un baiser sur sa bouche. "  
"Mais...Non, je veux pas moi!"  
"LE BAISER ! LE BAISER !" acclament les demoiselles.  
Sous la tension, le visage de Fred s'approche de celui de Bob. Les lèvres sont proches. Le souffle toride du joueur du grenier frôle les cheveux de son cadet. Et alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètre de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentir leur chaleur, leur goût, leur texture.  
Fred glisse lamentablement donnant au lieu du magnifique baiser, un terrible coup de boule sur le front de Bob qui est cette fois réellement assommé.  
"Zut alors. Je crois qu'on a réellement un Coma Lennon actuellement." s'inquiète Fred en se massant le haut de la tête et voyant la face de son ami complètement déconfit.  
Les écrivaines sont déçues. Juliabakura range ses affaires, décidant de garder en secret de leurs yeux la cassette qui vous a révélé qu'une pièce de théâtre sur un conte, peut vite dégénéré.  
Fin.


	4. Le cadeau de kittytogo

_Je dédie cet OS à Pouki, mon chat à l'oreille ébréchée qui a pris le soin de me réchauffer les pieds tout au long de l'écriture de cette histoire. - Kitty_ _  
_  
Tout était flou dans leurs têtes, ils ne savaient plus trop ce qu'ils faisaient là, dans cette grotte. Les aventuriers se sentaient très fatigués par leur quête et le chemin s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Théo cavalait en tête et éclairait les alentours, Grunlek le suivait de près tandis que Shin intimai Bob de se dépêcher. Le mage traînait la patte derrière, visiblement épuisé par tant d'heures de marche. Ils semblaient avoir oublié leur mission et qui les avait envoyé là, comme si leur seul objectif était de s'échapper d'ici.

Cependant, tout d'un coup, la grotte s'évapora autour d'eux et la fatigue s'envola. Les quatre héros étaient maintenant au milieu d'une clairière, inondée de soleil. Ils se sentaient tous de bonne humeur, Shin croquait dans une pomme, Théo méditait, Bob se dorait au soleil pendant que Grunlek jouait avec Eden. Ce moment respirait la sérénité et la joie de vivre. Ils auraient voulu profiter de cette instant toute leur vie, pas d'engueulade, pas de fatigue, pas de Théo en train de râler, tout était parfait.

Mais une fois de plus, le contexte changea et la clairière disparut. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis autour d'un homme venu d'un autre monde. Il affirmait se nommer Mahyar et venir d'une contrée appelée Terre. Nos quatre aventuriers étaient curieux d'un tel événement et décidèrent d'aider l'homme à retourner dans son univers. Ils se mirent donc en route pour le prochain village, en quête d'informations sur l'aventure qui les attendait.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, Mahyar, Shin et Grunlek disparurent. Seuls subsistaient maintenant Bob et Théo. Au milieu de la forêt ? Non, ils se situaient désormais au beau milieu de la montagne. Le mage n'était pas dans son état normal : sa part démoniaque avait pris le dessus. Le paladin avait donc dégainé pour l'affronter. Il n'avait pas peur et était près à attaquer le démon. Et même si une boule se formait dans son estomac, il savait que son devoir d'inquisiteur de la Lumière prévalait sur la vie de son ami. A force de se pavaner sous le nez du chevalier, le diable finit par offrir une ouverture plus que favorable à Théo. Il en profita donc pour foncer sur sa cible, épée en avant.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, l'environnement se métamorphosa à nouveau. Ils étaient désormais tous les quatre au bord d'un lac. Grunlek préparait le repas avec l'aide de Théo pendant que Bob admirait Shin, qui nageai joyeusement. Il faut avouer que l'archer était littéralement dans son élément. Il bondissait gracieusement hors de l'eau pour y replonger la seconde d'après. C'était un spectacle envoûtant pour le mage. Le demi-élémentaire paraissait si apaisé maintenant qu'il était en contact avec l'eau. L'érudit profita donc de cet instant où tout était si calme pour recharger ses batteries.

Mais le calme fut de courte durée car déjà le décor changea. Bob se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Théo. Cependant cette fois, il était à l'auberge, dans un grand lit et dans les bras du paladin, et cela ne le dérangea aucunement. Au contraire, il s'y sentait bien. Il se blottit davantage contre son chevalier favori et inspira pour s'imprégner de son parfum. Il sentit le nez de Théo se frotter contre sa chevelure, le demi-diable se laissa faire et profita de l'instant. Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il pourra se retrouver seul avec son paladin à nouveau ?

Il ne crut pas si bien dire car un battement de cil plus tard, tout s'évanouit pour laisser place à un décor sylvestre. Grunlek était assis par terre, la tête d'Eden sur les genoux. La louve était épuisée, et pour cause, elle venait de mettre bas. Le nain était flatté que son amie l'aie laissé assister à un événement si secret habituellement pour les animaux. A présent, trois louveteaux reposaient contre le flanc d'Eden. L'ingénieur décida de les appeler Cookie, Mojito et Décaèdre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les admirer plus longtemps car la forêt se transforma en village. Les quatre amis arrivaient au village afin de trouver ce que Bob recherchait depuis longtemps : des robes ignifugées couleur rouge sang. Le mage avait finir par convaincre ses compagnons de faire un détour après moult plaintes et moult réclamations. Ils déambulaient désormais dans le dédales des rues, désespérément à la recherche d'un tailleur. Cependant, pendant leur promenade, Shin fut soudainement attiré par un étrange objet brillant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en approcher pour l'analyser car déjà un bruit strident retentissait. Un bruit atrocement aigu et répétitif : un réveil. Il s'éteignit donc, suite à un lent mouvement de bras, encore ankylosé par le sommeil. La fangirl a qui appartenait ce bras et ces songes, finit par se lever, non sans mal. Et elle se promit de retranscrire tout ça sur papier. Qui sait où un simple songe pourrait la mener ?


	5. Le cadeau de Rain-Flicker

_Le cadeau de Rain-Flicker_

Les quatre aventuriers déambulaient dans les couloirs du palais, à la recherche de Vendis. Son père les avaient chargé de l'éducation de l'enfant, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de quête, ils perdaient souvent le petit dans la grande demeure. En plus, le petit garçon d'à peine 5 ans était très fort à cache-cache.  
« Vendis ! Viens s'il te plaît !, appela Grunlek.  
\- Et s'il s'était enfui ? Et s'il s'était fait enlevé ? Et si… Oh mon dieu, non !, s'inquiétait Bob, fouillant partout même dans les recoins les plus improbables.  
\- Calme toi. C'est un gosse, il peut pas être bien loin. », rassura Théo.

Toutefois, quelques mots ne suffisaient pas à calmer l'instinct maternel du pyromage. Il continuait à stresser à l'idée de ne pas retrouver l'enfant. Shinddha se tenait un peu à l'écart, observant la scène nonchalamment. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer la jambe de son pantalon. Vendis, un luth bien trop grand pour lui à la main, le regardait avec des grands yeux.

« Bah, tu étais où toi ?, demanda le demi-élémentaire.  
\- 'Agarde ! 'Ai fait ça pour vous. »

L'archer fit signe aux autres de venir. Après que Balthazar ait prit le petit dans ses bras lui demandant de ne plus jamais partir sans prévenir, ils s'assirent tous à même le sol, face au jeune garçon. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à chanter:

 _« Si tu es un ennemi et essaye de les avoir_ _  
_ _Tu sera jamais capable de les battre_ _  
_ _Parce qu'ils sont plus forts, plus fort que toi_ _  
_ _Ils gagneront puis iront manger des pommes ! »_

Ils esquissèrent tous un sourire, ne pouvant résister à l'air adorable de cette chanson. Grunlek se mit à frapper le rythme dans ses mains et fut rapidement suivit par les autres. Le chanteur, quant à lui, était si heureux que son chant plaise autant.

 _« Vous, aventuriers sans peur_ _  
_ _Vous sauvez le monde entier !_ _  
_ _Même si c'est difficile_ _  
_ _Vous allez y arriver ! »_

La troupe d'aventuriers l'applaudirent, le félicitant pour son travail. Chacun était si touché par cette attention.

Le lendemain, ils étaient de retour sur la route. Alors qu'ils reparlaient de la comptine de Vendis, Bob prit la parole en chantant ces vers:

 _« Si tu savais combien de fois_ _  
_ _On pense à toi,_ _  
_ _En traversant le Cratère, bravant tous les dangers. »_

Il lança un sourire à ses compagnons, et tous le retournèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre le demi-démon chanter, malgré sa voix quasiment parfaite.

 _« Qu'importe les coups et blessures_ _  
_ _Tant qu'on est ensemble_ _  
_ _Rien ne peut nous arriver_

 _Rien ne peut nous arriver_ _  
_ _Rien ne peut nous arriver_ _  
_ _Et rien ne nous arrêtera ! »_

Shin se prit au jeu de la chansonnette. Le voyage était encore long et ennuyeux. Il fallait bien s'occuper pendant ce temps. Il se mit aussi à fredonner.

 _« Je me battrai pour venger mes parents_ _  
_ _Et tous mes proches péris dans ces flammes »_

À la fois surprit et amusé, Balthazar reprit sur le même air.

 _« Je me battrai pour récupérer mon honneur_ _  
_ _Pour qu'on me considère comme un véritable mage »_

Les deux jetèrent un regard à Théo, espérant qu'ils prennent le relai. Le paladin, trouvant l'initiative assez ludique, prit part à la musique.

 _« Je me battrai pour propager la bonne parole_ _  
_ _Que la lumière règne sur ce pays »_

Grunlek savait que son tour arrivait, et enchaîna immédiatement.

 _« Je me battrai pour protéger_ _  
_ _Ces plaines dans lesquels j'erre depuis longtemps »_

Ils reprirent tous ensemble pour finir la chanson.

 _« Les obstacles sont nombreux_ _  
_ _Mais nous pourrons tous les surpasser ensemble !_

 _Nous, aventuriers sans peur_ _  
_ _Nous sauvons le monde entier !_ _  
_ _Même si c'est difficile_ _  
_ _Nous allons y arriver !_

 _C'est pourquoi tous les peuples ont confiance en_ _  
_ _Grunlek, Balthazar et Shin_ _  
_ _Et Théo ! »_

Chacun avait chanté, si ce n'est hurlé, leur prénom, donnant à ce final une harmonie aussi belle qu'improvisé. Ils éclatèrent de rire juste après, content de pouvoir partager ces moment de tranquillité tous ensemble et priant pour que leurs aventures leur en réserve des centaines d'autres.


	6. Le cadeau de Madpsychohatter

_Le cadeau de Maddey !_

Dans la voiture de Rubéale, Maddey, Tem et elle discutaient joyeusement. Les deux premières s'étaient en effet arrangées pour rejoindre l'appartement de la plus âgée du groupe, qui était également la seule à avoir son permis. De là, elles partiraient toutes les trois pour rejoindre Myfan, dans le Nord, en se partageant les frais d'essence.

L'appartement de la pyrobarbare était le seul susceptible de pouvoir accueillir toute la bande.

En effet, après maintes heures de délibération, les fanfics writer avaient ENFIN réussi à trouver un créneau pour se réunir et, autant vous dire qu'elles étaient heureuses !

Une fois toutes à bon port, et après s'être fait un gros câlin de groupe, la joyeuse bande entra dans la maison, déconnant sur tout et rien. Toutes à leur gaieté de s'être enfin rencontrées, aucune des demoiselles ne remarqua la silhouette sombre qui les suivait prudemment.

Elles passèrent la soirée à planifier des fanfics et à se faire un marathon Aventures mais cependant, aux alentours de 3h du matin, elles commencèrent à se sentir lourdes. Très lourdes. Trop lourdes.

« -Que …. », marmonna Myfan, surprise.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car, comme ses amies, elle s'effondra purement et simplement sur place, sa tête tombant sur les genoux de Tem', qui était allongée par terre. Au milieu du salon, les sept jeunes filles étaient donc profondément endormies, affalées les unes sur les autres, comme si elles avaient été emportées brutalement par le sommeil.

… Ce qui était la vérité.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans un bruit et la personne qui les suivait entra, vêtue d'un manteau noir et d'une capuche qui la dissimulait entièrement … exception faite d'un bouc qui dépassait. Une brume étrange l'entourait, semblant danser autour de lui. Il sortit une main de sa poche, tenant un petit dé noir à 100 faces.

Il le fit rouler sur le sol. 6.

Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres alors qu'une lumière bleue entourait les corps endormis devant lui. Il se pencha sans se presser, ramassa le dé et repartit sans un mot, sans fermer la porte, dans un silence absolu. Les sept corps endormis se mirent à rétrécir …

Quand Kimi se réveilla le lendemain, elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas : déjà, elle ne se souvenait pas de comment s'était terminé la soirée d'hier. Ensuite … la télé avait-elle toujours été aussi grande ? Et que … ? Elle baissa les yeux. Et hurla.

A la place des mains, elle avait des pattes. Elle fila à toute vitesse jusque la glace qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Un chaton blanc et noir aux yeux jaunes lui rendit son regard affolé.

Faisant volte-face vivement, elle remarqua que toutes ses amies avaient subi le même sort : Myfan était une chatte entièrement noire, Tem' était tachetée de trois couleurs différentes, brun, noir et caramel. Maddey avait écopé de rayures brunes sur fond blanc tandis que Koschei, Rubéale et Hakukai avaient un pelage respectivement gris, blanc et brun clair. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'hurler. Bien évidemment, son cri ne manqua pas de réveiller ses amies.

Une a une, les fanfics writers découvrirent avec effarement leurs nouveaux corps, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique alors que deux questions tournaient en boucle dans leurs esprits :

 _Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Et allaient-elles pouvoir retrouver leur apparence normale un jour ?_

Elles auraient bien aimé avoir du temps devant elles, histoire de reprendre leurs esprits. Mais voilà, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme ça : alertée par les miaulements de frayeur de Kimi, la voisine était venue voir de quoi il retournait. Elle avait déjà été étonnée en trouvant la porte d'entrée entrebâillée (et s'était d'ailleurs promis d'engueuler férocement la jeune inconsciente qui vivait ici), mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva sept chats dans le salon !

Ni une, ni deux, elle se saisit d'un balai et jeta les créatures importunes à l'extérieur, faisant la sourde oreille aux feulements de protestation de la chatte noire, qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais.

Voilà donc la bande des fanfics writers sur la route, toujours sous leur apparence de chat. Elles marchaient tristement sur le trottoir, les oreilles basses, cherchant vainement un endroit où s'abriter, le ciel menaçant ne prévoyant rien de bon pour la suite.

« -Je comprends pas ! Comment c'est possible un truc pareil !, s'énerva Maddey, le pelage hérissé.

-Calme-toi … Ca sert à rien de se mettre en colère, personne ne nous comprend apparemment, soupira Kosch, défaitiste.

Cela sembla calmer un peu sa camarade au sang chaud.

-Désolée. Je perds mon sang froid, s'excusa la chatte rayée.

-T'inquiètes. Je ne suis pas loin de péter un fusible aussi. Faut dire, c'est incroyable ce qu'il se passe. Pas étonnant que tu aies les nerfs à vif. », la rassura calmement Hakukai en les rattrapant en trottinant.

Derrière elles, Myfan réfléchissait : elle pensait si fort que l'on pouvait croire que d'un instant à l'autre, de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles, désormais mobiles. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose ….. Mais quoi ?

Animal …. Cela avait un rapport avec leur transformation, elle le sentait. Les heures passées à revoir le Let's Play de The Wolf Among Us par Bob Lennon en boucle lui avaient laissé quelques instincts d'enquêteuse.

Animal … Chat ….

Une camionnette passa sur la route et cela attira son attention.

Un camion ? Mais quel lien entre une camionnette et un chat ?

Sauf …

Si elle avait été encore humaine, Myfan aurait dangereusement pâli à cet instant. Sauf qu'à cause de sa nouvelle fourrure, cela passa inaperçu.

Elle hurla aux autres :

« -LES FILLES ! STOP ! ON DOIT SE PLANQUER OU …. ! »

Une cage se referma sur elle, et elle vit, impuissante, ses amies se faire capturer de la même manière.

La fourrière. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

La dernière chose qu'elle vit et sentit fut un torchon imbibé de chloroforme plaqué contre son museau sensible. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, se doutant que les autres avaient du subir le même sort.

Quand Tem' ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut des barreaux. Elle gémit en voulant se redresser : sa patte avant droite lui faisait un mal de chien !

« -Tem ! Tem ça va ? »

Elle chercha du regard la provenance de la voix et finit par repérer Maddey, quelques mètres plus loin, en cage elle aussi, et qui avait l'air sincèrement inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce … qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé …? marmonna difficilement Temtarrane, encore sous l'effet du chloroforme.

-Tu t'es débattue quand les mecs nous ont capturés, et l'un d'eux a coincé ta patte droite dans la porte … Et sinon, je crois qu'on est à la fourrière. Les autres sont encore dans les vapes, on nous a drogués.

La chatte rayée fit la moue en prononçant ces paroles. La mention de « fourrière » réveilla complètement la tricolore.

-QUOI ? Mais faut qu'on sorte de la !, paniqua-t-elle.

Maddey secoua la tête.

-Ouais mais on peut rien faire tant que tout le monde est K.O, et qu'on est dans ce foutu camion. Si on sort là, on est sur la route et c'est game over. »

Consciente que son amie avait raison, Tem' prit son mal en patience.

Peu à peu, toutes les filles se réveillèrent et prirent connaissance de leur situation dramatique. Alors, elles firent ce quelle faisaient de mieux : elles échafaudèrent un plan.

Les pauvres employés de la fourrière, à l'arrivée, se retrouvèrent donc avec sept chats déchaînés, griffant tout ce qu'il y avait à leur portée. Après quelques minutes de lutte inutile, ils décidèrent de libérer les fauves, dépités.

Les sept amies se retrouvèrent donc dans une autre ville, seules. Et pour couronner le tout, l'orage éclata.

Des seaux d'eau se mirent à tomber, trempant la fourrure perméable des nouveaux félins. Courant comme elles le pouvaient, elles se réfugièrent dans une petite ruelle, sous un carton abandonné là. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que s'en était presque comique : elles étaient le cliché parfait des chatons abandonnés dans une boite. Elles étaient trempées, effrayées et épuisées, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Se roulant en boule les unes contre les autres pour se rassurer et se tenir chaud, elles s'endormirent, avec l'espoir que peut-être tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elles se réveilleraient lendemain en étant de nouveau elles-mêmes.

Un homme passa près de nos héroïnes endormies et un « Daaw » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Se saisissant du carton sans les réveiller, il le ramena en vitesse chez son ami, chez qui il logeait pour la semaine.

Rubéale ouvrit les yeux. Baillant largement, elle réalisa, avec une certaine tristesse, qu'elle était toujours un chat. Repoussant doucement Kimi, qui s'était endormie sur elle, elle leva les yeux, et nota quelque chose.

Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait un toit.

Bon. Cela n'était pas étonnant. Mais, elle s'était endormie en regardant le ciel.

Le cerveau fatigué de la jeune fille mit quelques secondes à comprendre que quelqu'un avait du prendre le carton et le ramener chez lui.

Soudain, deux mains la saisirent, lui causant une frayeur mémorable. Elle glapit et tenta de se débattre, mais beugua, littéralement, lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face du visage attendri de Frédéric Molas, alias le Joueur Du Grenier.

« Awww, mais c'est vrai qu'elles sont toutes mignonnes ! Ce sont toutes des femelles ?

-Ouaip !, acquiesça Seb à côté de lui. Je les ai trouvées dans la rue, trempées les pauvres !

-Mais les autres … marmonna Fred, l'air soudain soucieux, caressant sans y penser l'animal qu'il tenait.

-Bob est gaga des chats, Mahyar aussi, et Krayn, je pense pas que ça va le gêner. », rit Seb face à l'anxiété de son partenaire.

Le petit cerveau du chat qu'était devenue Rubéale tournait à toute vitesse. Elles étaient chez les Grenier. Et le cast entier d'Aventures allait arriver.

C'était la merde. La grosse merde.

Une par une, les filles reprirent conscience, pour la troisième fois de la journée, découvrant ainsi leurs nouveaux …. « Propriétaires » ?

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Fred alla ouvrir pendant que Seb restait à sourire bêtement devant les sept petites chattes immobiles, ne s'étant pas remises de leur situation plus que critique.

« -Ah ! Entre entre Mahyar ! Seb est au salon ! », purent-elles entendre grâce à leur ouïe désormais plus développée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, apparut un homme avec un bouc noir, dont le visage n'était étranger à aucune des filles de la bande. Seb alla le saluer avant d'aider Fred à accueillir les autres, laissant le ténébreux personnage seul avec les filles.

Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se penchait vers le carton.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de se retrouver en chat ? Et dans l'antre de nos chers Grenier … En tant que fanbase, vous devriez être heureuses non ? »

La surprise des filles était visible. Mahyar savait … ?

Au vu de leurs têtes éberluées, il rit :

«- Eh oui, je sais qui vous êtes … et laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : si vous voulez retrouver votre apparence originelle, l'un des membres du cast doit deviner que vous êtes la fanbase. Vous avez la soirée. Sinon, cet état sera ….. Irréversible. Bon courage mesdemoiselles …. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, laissant sept chats en état de choc derrière lui.

Après avoir paniqué un moment, les filles décidèrent de mettre au point un plan.

Elles se répartirent les Youtubers : Maddey et Myfan essaieraient de faire deviner Bob, Rubé Seb, Tem et Kimi se chargeraient de Fred et enfin Haku et Kosch de Krayn. Ainsi, elles optimisaient leurs chances.

Aucunes d'entre elles ne voulait rester sous son apparence de chat.

L'opération : CAT NO MORE, (nom donné par Myfan), était lancée.

Commençons par nous intéresser au « grand pingouin rouge », ainsi que Myfan se plaisait à le nommer. Elle et Maddey étaient parties à sa rencontre avec un plan simple en tête : pendant que Myfan détournait son attention en le faisant gagatiser, Maddey, munie d'un stylo dans la gueule, devait essayer d'écrire sur un bout de papier leur identité, « FantaBobGames » ou encore « Otarie du Gwak », quelque chose pour qu'il comprenne qu'elles n'étaient pas des chats ordinaire.

Honnêtement, Maddey ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie ! Pour un chat avec un stylo dans la gueule, son écriture était encore relativement lisible. Mais Bob, en voyant ça, gagatisa et lui fit un câlin, croyant que c'était son ancien propriétaire qui avait écrit cela. Si elles avaient pu, les deux jeunes filles se seraient fait un beau facepalm.

Allons voir si les choses se passent mieux du côté de Rubéale.

Celle-ci avait décidé, comme mode d'action, de jouer à un jeu vidéo, démontrant par la qu'elle n'était pas un chat comme les autres. Sauf que Seb avait juste exulté de joie d'avoir réussi à finir sa partie de Bayonetta, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que cela était en partie du au chat sur ses genoux. Echec donc là aussi.

Du côté de Fred, les choses ne se passaient pas forcément mieux ! Kimi et Tem avaient adopté la même stratégie que Myfan et Maddey, sauf que Tem devait tenter de dessiner. La aussi, la jeune fanfic writer avait plutôt réussi son coup ! Sauf que Fred avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un fanart de la Wasabi qui n'avait pas été rangé. Echec encore.

Décidément, soit nos héroïnes se débrouillaient mal, soit le cast était aveugle !

La dernière chance pour la fanbase de reprendre leur apparence originelle se trouvait donc en Krayn, que Haku et Kosch devaient essayer de convaincre. Leur idée était géniale ! Sur l'ordinateur, Haku allait taper le lien du recueil de fic qu'elles avaient construit pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier, pendant que Koschei écrivait leur pseudo sur une feuille, plus ou moins bien, mais avec une flèche les pointant, afin qu'il fasse le lien. Si ça ne marchait pas, elles étaient foutues.

Heureusement pour elles, le streamer eut le déclic salvateur en voyant le lien et les mots. Il fit immédiatement la liaison entre les deux. En faisant un pas en arrière, il s'exclama, effaré :

« -Attendez _**…. vous êtes les membres de la fanbase ?!**_ »

A cet instant, une grande lumière blanche illumina la pièce, aveuglant les Youtubeurs.

Lorsque celle-ci s'estompa, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir, à la place des chats, sept jeunes filles (habillées, bien évidemment, leurs anciennes tenues étaient réapparues) dans le salon des Grenier !

Si l'expression « **WHAT THE FUUUUUCK** » devait avoir un nouveau meme, celui-ci pourrait être représenté par la tête des membres du cast d'Aventures. A l'exception d'un.

 _Clap Clap Clap_

Quelqu'un applaudissait. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'auteur du bruit.

Mahyar, qui paraissait très content de lui-même, avait en effet un énorme sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« -Félicitations, vous avez fait un succès critique. Joyeux anniversaire des deux mois de la fanbase, mesdemoiselles. »

Il fallut un instant aux sept jeunes filles pour comprendre que tout, tout, n'était qu'un grand coup monté.

Mais bon. Elles n'en voulaient pas à Mahyar, malgré la frousse bleue qu'elles avaient eue. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite de la soirée, grandement passée à fangirler. Une chose était sure, cette fête pour les deux mois de la fanbase serait à jamais inoubliable pour la bande des fanfics writers, qui ressortit de cette journée plus soudée que jamais !

The End


	7. Le cadeau de Temtaranne

_**Deux mois**_

 _Salut les gens :D_

 _Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial (encore un, ma parole!), car...C'est les deux mois de la fanbase \o/_

 _En tant que membre de cette magnifique « famille », j'ai bien entendu écrit un petit OS pour tout le monde :3_

 _Je pourrai m'étaler des heures et des lignes sur ô combien ces personnes m'ont apporté personnellement, mais vous comme moi savons que ce serait très long et très ennuyeux._

 _Je vais juste dire un mot. Enfin, trois._

 _Merci. Pour tout._

 _Et bonne lecture ^^_

Myfanwi (à prononcer Mifanevi, sinon elle se fâche), marchait dans la rue, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers la gare près de son université, avec un surplus de hâte peu habituel. Ce soir, elle et les personnes écrivant sur Aventures fêtaient les deux mois d'existence de la fanbase. Toutes, même Tem que était à l'internat, s'étaient débrouillées pour pouvoir se retrouver en Skype à 21h. L'interne simulait très très bien la gastro.

Une fois montée dans un train exceptionnellement à l'heure et sa prière à Euthanasie pour ce miracle expédiée, l'auteure mit en boucle le générique d'Aventures et posa sa tête contre la vitre, se laissant porter par la mélodie. Elle avait hâte de rentrer, des idées de textes se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis ce matin, et elle en avait les doigts qui en fourmillaient d'excitation.

Elle arriva finalement à son arrêt, saine, sauve et pressée. En posant le pied dans le bâtiment, elle vit avec surprise une banderole colorée qui se balançait au dessus de la foule.

Un énorme « Coucou Myfan! » rouge vif, au milieu de plein de couleurs chatoyantes, sur une grande toile tenue aux extrémités par deux perches en bois. Un superbe accueil en somme.

Myfanwi vit avec bonheur, au pied de la banderole, un groupe de joyeux lurons qu'elle identifia comme étant ses amies fanfics' writers. Les cinq jeunes filles sautillantes se précipitèrent sur la créatrice de la fanbase, heureuses de voir enfin leur amie en chair et en os.

Je ne vais pas retranscrire tout le charabia incompréhensif que les six amies déblatérèrent au beau milieu des voyageurs, parce que je veux protéger votre cerveau. Le groupe s'éloigna un peu et s'assit au beau milieu d'un parc, profitant des derniers rayons du couchant pour continuer à papoter.

« -Mais comment vous êtes vous débrouillées pour venir ici?! En pleine période de cours?, s'étonna soudain Myfan.

-On a promis de rien dire, s'excusa Rubéale. C'est un secret entre notre conducteur et nous.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, échangeant des sourires discrets. Si elle savait...

-On a tout prévu: cookies, mojito artisanal, pommes, café..., énuméra Koschei en regardant dans les sacs dont étaient équipées les visiteuses.

-De quoi nourrir une armée ! , s'exclama Hakukai avec un grand sourire.

-On allait pas laisser passer les deux mois de la fanbase sans fêter ça, ajouta Kimi en sortant le champomy.

-Vu tout ce qu'on a fait pour les deux mois, je me demande qu'est ce qui va se passer pour la première année, dit Temtaranne, pensive.

-Je sais pas, mais je sens que ça va être énorme, sourit Maddey en se servant du mojito.

Les téléphones se mirent à vibrer. Leurs propriétaires (pas du tout accros à cette technologie) se jetèrent dessus, découvrant en même temps le message d'un certain MJ au bouc:

« Bon anniversaire (si on peut appeler ça un anniversaire...) à vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur Internet. »

Un « HAAAAAAAANW » général se fit entendre, tandis que toutes s'activaient à répondre à Mahyar avec toute la fluffyness du monde.

Puis l'homme au bouc leur envoya un gif bizarre.

Elles commencèrent à parler deathfics.

La soirée se termina par un gigantesque câlin et une invitation à dormir chez la créatrice du Thélthazar, que les autres s'empressèrent d'accepter.

Mais comment se sont-elles retrouvées là, me demandez vous?

 _Quelques heures auparavant..._

Maddey sonna à la porte, l'air déterminée. Un MJ un peu comateux lui ouvrit. Le coeur de la fanfics' writer se mit à battre très vite, mais elle se retint de sauter au cou de Mahyar et lui tendit le sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule.

« On a besoin de tes services! »

Le maître du jeu se frotta les yeux et regarda à l'intérieur du sac.

Du café.

Tout plein de café.

Avec du mojito et des cookies.

L'homme fit signe à la jeune femme de rentrer dans son antre.

« Si on me demande quelques lancers de dés de cette manière, comment refuser ? »

Une demi heure et quelques succès critiques plus tard, cinq jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sur un quai de gare, tombant dans les bras les unes des autres et attendant avec impatience que le train emmenant Myfanwi arrive.

 _Et voilà x)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce court texte._

 _Soyons fous, vivons RP, bavons sur Mahyar._

 _Bonne fin de journée, ou début._

 _Des bisous et des gâteaux :3_

 _Temtaranne_


	8. Le cadeau de DoctorKoschei

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur cette fic, qui je dois l'avouer, diffère pas mal de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire XD**

 **Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère que ça se ressentira et sinon, je me tirerai une balle et j'en referai plus :')**

 **La musique s'appelle TNT de ACDC et je vous invite à aller l'écouter parce qu'elle est absolument géniale \o/**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous vous éclaterez et enjoy :D**

 ** **TNT**** ** **par DoctorKoschei****

 ** **Oi (x15) (**** _Oi (x15) )_

 _Hé oh, les gars, c'est par ici, non par là, oui voilà, ah attention au caillou ! Voilà, c'est bon, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Non, bah tant mieux, je suis là pour vous l'expliquer. Je me présente, je suis DoctorKoschei ou Koschei pour les intimes. J'ai 16 ans et je suis actuellement en 1èreS. Comme vous le voyez, je suis accompagnée des membres de la fanbase, bon ok, c'est leurs hologrammes mais ça compte quand même._

 ** **See me ride out of the sunset**** **(** _Regarde-moi descendre du coucher de soleil)_

 _Avant toute chose… Le premier qui touche à ma licorne magique, je trouverai son adresse, je me rendrai chez lui la nuit, je le séquestrerai pendant des semaine, je le torturai, je l'éventrerai et je donnerai son corps à bouffer à ses enfants, C'EST CLAIR ?!_

 ** **On your colour TV screen**** **(** _Sur ton écran couleur)_

 _Nous habitons le pays merveilleux qu'est internet. Vous pouvez donc nous retrouver Twitter, on y est h24 et 7j/7 donc n'hésiter surtout pas, on répondra à vos questions… Même celles qui sont chelous._

 ** **Out for all that I can get**** **(** _En dehors de tout ce que je peux avoir)_

 _Vous savez tous pourquoi on est là, c'est pour préparer l'anniversaire de la fanbase et vous allez nous y aider. Comment me direz-vous ? Je peux voir dans vos petits yeux globuleux que vous mourrez d'envie de nous rejoindre du côté obscur de la force eh bien, c'est tout simple. Nous avons besoin de votre carte de crédit, de votre carte vitale, de votre numéro de sécurité sociale, de votre chéquier, de vos enfants, de votre maison ainsi que celle de vos parents, de vos vêtements, de votre vie, de votre âme, de vos amis et votre dignité. Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu prêt tout._

 ** **If you know what I mean**** **(** _Si tu vois ce que je veux dire)_

 _Vous suivez ? Ou vous avez besoin que je recommence ? Ok, vu qu'apparemment, vos cerveaux respectifs ont du mal, vous allez vous rassembler afin d'être plus efficace._

 ** **Women to the left of me**** **(** _Des femmes à ma gauche)_

 _Les femmes ! A ma gauche ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai décidé et que vous devez m'écouter, point barre sinon, ce référer plus haut._

 ** **And women to the right**** **(** _Et des femmes à ma droite)_

 _Et les autres… Ah bah des femmes aussi, eh bien… Ok, on va faire plus simple, partagez-vous en deux groupes égaux._

 ** **Ain't got no gun**** **(** _Je n'ai pas de révolver)_

 ** **Ain't got no knife**** **(** _Je n'ai pas de couteau)_

 ** **But don't you start no fight**** **(** _Mais surtout ne cherche pas la bagarre)_

 _Pourquoi vous m'écouteriez ? Très bonne question Philippe… Oui je sais que t'es une femme mais moi, j'appelle tout le monde Philippe, c'est plus simple. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas armée, je ne possède aucun moyen de pression pour vous obligez à faire ce que je demande. Cependant, je ne vous ai pas forcé la main, vous nous avez rejointe de votre plein gré et ce, dès nos premières fanfictions._

 ** **Cause I'm T. N. T. , I'm dynamite**** **(** _Car je suis du T. N. T. , je suis de la dynamite)_

 _On est les fanfic writers_

 ** **T. N. T. and I'll win the fight**** **(** _T. N. T. et je gagnerai le combat)_

 _Et on dominera Internet_

 ** **T. N. T. I'm a power load**** **(** _T. N. T. je suis bourré d'énergie)_

 _On a du mojito et des cookies, agrémentés d'échecs critiques et de fous rire_

 ** **T. N. T. watch me explode**** **(** _T. N. T. regarde moi exploser)_

 _Tout ça, c'est pour vous_

 ** **I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean**** **(** _Je suis sale, mesquin et pas du tout net)_

 ** **I'm a wanted man**** **(** _Je suis recherché)_

 _Il y en a pour tous les goûts_

 ** **Public enemy number one**** **(** _Ennemi public numéro un)_

 _Des fois, on écrit des trucs chelous_

 ** **Understand ?**** **(** _Compris ?)_

 _Ah là, je pouvais pas dire mieux_

 ** **So lock up your daughter**** **(** _Alors enferme ta fille)_

 _Alors, va sur_

 ** **Lock up your wife**** **(** _Enferme ta femme)_

 _Rejoins la communauté !_

 ** **Lock up your back door**** **(** _Verrouille ta porte)_

 _Fais toi plaisir !_

 ** **And run for your life**** **(** _Et cours si tu veux vivre)_

 _Ou reste, et continue de nous supporter et de nous faire rêver_

 ** **The man is back in town**** **(** _L'homme est de retour en ville)_

 _Mahyar, dieu incontesté de l'univers et du Jeu de Rôle nous enseigne à tous la chose suivante :_

 ** **Don't you mess me around**** **(** _Ne m'emmerde pas)_

 _Soyons fous. Vivons RP. Bavons sur Mahyar._

 ** **Watch me explode…**** **(** _Regarde-moi exploser…)_

 _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIRE ! \o/_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus moi, j'ai juste craqué psychologiquement XDDD

Encore joyeux anniversaire à la fanbase et je lui souhaite une belle et longue vie \o/


	9. Le cadeau de Kimisukiro

_Le cadeau de Kimisukiro !_

Chantal était une secrétaire d'hôtel, elle lisait tranquillement son magazine derrière le comptoir. Cette soirée était plutôt calme, il y avait juste un groupe de quatre hommes. D'ailleurs quand elle y repensait, ils étaient habillés bizarrement, le premier avait une chemise jaune avec des palmiers et un autre avait une longue veste rouge ornée de badges. Il y avait des gens bizarres parfois. Elle leva la tête et vit un groupe de filles entrer dans l'hôtel, elles souriaient et rigolaient. Une s'avança vers elle et dit :

-Bonsoir, nous venons pour une chambre de 7, pendant une semaine.

-Ha oui ! Tenez voici vos clés Mademoiselle. Bonne soirée !

-Merci, à vous aussi, répondit-elle timidement. Les 7 comparses montèrent dans leur chambre, après avoir rangé à la vas-vite leurs affaires et descendirent dans la salle à manger. Elles se mirent dans un coin pour discuter gaiement de la convention qui aura lieu le lendemain. Elles firent la liste des personnes qu'elles allaient voir. Dans l'autre coin de la salle, cinq personnes parlaient à voix basse en regardant le groupe.

-Mais si c'est elles, assura un homme habillés en noir.

-Ok dit un homme habillé en jaune, on lance le plan ce soir.

Ils se levèrent de table et remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Les jeunes filles, étaient trop concentrées à rédiger leur liste qu'elles n'avaient pas vus le sourire sadique de l'homme en noir avant de sortir.

-Tem ! Tu veux un thé ? Cria Maddey à travers la chambre.

-Oui s'il te plait ! Cria l'intéressée en train de se laver les cheveux.

-Les filles ! Ils sont où les cookies ? Demanda Kimi

-Dans le sac noir ! Répondit Myfan qui astiquait sa hache avec un chiffon.

Les fanfiction writers préparèrent leurs sacs pour la convention qui se déroulait le lendemain. Après avoir rangé, elles se mirent en cercle sur la moquette et disposèrent devant elles leur petit sac de dés.

-Bon… dit Rubé, 85ème session de JDR. Où en entions-nous ?

Leur session se déroula sous les rires des joueuses, les jets de dés et les sourires sadiques de la MJ. Soudain la sonnette de leur chambre d'hôtel sonna, Kosheï se leva et ouvrit la porte à l'élément perturbateur de leur campagne. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que cinq personnes entrèrent armés d'oreiller dans la suite.

-La fanbase, dit Mahyar un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Mahyar… répondit Rubé avec un air de défi.

Il s'en suivit d'une baston de regard entre les deux MJ, Myfan se plaça devant Bob Lennon, Haku devant Krayn, Mad devant Fred et Tem devant Seb, pendant que Kimi et Kosheï donnaient des armes à leurs amies.

-CHARGEEEEEERRRR ! hurla Bob.

Le combat fut violent, tous les coups étaient permis avec les oreillers, des croches pied au pince-oreilles. Mahyar eut alors une idée. Il s'approcha de Kimi qui combattait contre Krayn, il l'a prit par les épaules et réussi à la sortir de la chambre sans que personne ne le remarqua. Mahyar arriva à traîner la fillette dans sa suite, non sans difficultés. Kimi avait beau être jeune, elle avait de la force. Après l'avoir solidement attacher à la chaise, il s'assit devant elle. Kimi elle flippait, que faisait ce sadique ?

-Mahyar… dit elle doucement. Relâche-moi.

-Chhuut, lui murmura t-il c'est juste un jeu.

Après avoir fait un énorme Facepalm, Kimi se rassura un peu, il n'était pas méchant. Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Elle inspira un bon coup et observa attentivement ce que préparait le MJ. Il alluma son ordinateur et alluma skype. Il lança un appel et mit la webcam. Myfan commençait à fatiguer, depuis 10 minutes qu'elle se battait contre un Lennon infatigable. Soudain elle entendit la sonnerie de Skype, tout en continuant à se battre, elle s'approcha de son ordinateur. Quand elle vit le pseudo du MJ elle ordonna aux combattants de se taire et décrocha l'appel. La petite bande, vit alors Kimi attacher à une chaise, une mine mi-amusée-mi-effrayée.

-Alors, la fanbase…. Dit Mahyar. Vous vous rendez ou votre petite protégée en payera de ses oreilles.

-Laisse la tranquille Mahyar ! Ordonna Rubé

Soudain ils entendirent une musique qui ne leurs étaient pas inconnue. « Baby, baby,baby hoooo, baby, baby baby hoooo »

-Naaaaaooon pas ça ! Hurla Kimi, voulant se boucher les oreilles.

-MWAHAHAHA ricana Mahyar avant de raccrocher.

Maddey eu une idée, elle sauta sur Fred, et lui bloqua les bras. Les autres fanfictions writers l'imitèrent. Quelque minutes plus tard, elles avaient réussie à attacher le reste du cast. Tem dans un élan de bonté, donna une pomme à Seb, une peluche à Krayn, une bouteille de coca a Bob et elle mit le seigneur des anneaux sur son ordi.

-C'est le cast d'Aventures, ils voulaient juste s'amuser, je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça ! S'indigna t-elle devant le regard de ses comparses

-Par contre on pète la gueule à Mahyar. Dit Rubé.

-Évidemment, répliqua telle.

Les jeunes filles s'étaient armées en conséquence, Myfan avait pris sa hache, Rubé avait son gourdin, Tem avait son sac de cailloux, Kosheï avait tenait son lance-flammes, Maddey avait son épée et Haku elle avait pris son arc. Elles étaient déterminées à sauver leur amie des griffes du MJ. Kosheï s'approcha de la porte de l'entre du MJ. La porte était restée entrouverte. La fanfiction writer entra en mode ninja dans la chambre, Mahyar lui était dans la salle de bain. Le reste de la bande entra elle aussi dans la pièce, Maddey détache Kimi, heureuse de ne plus être seule dans cet endroit….bizarre.

-Merci, dit elle en soupirant… il est aussi flippant que sur FB ;

-C'est Mahyar quoi. Répondit Tem.

Rubé elle s'amusait à faire le tour de la chambre et regardais les affaires entassées un peu partout. Soudain, elle trouva un classeur bleu entrouvert, elle regarda vite-fait son contenu :

-Les filles ! Venez ! J'ai trouvé un truc ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les jeunes filles regroupèrent autour de la MJ, dans ce classeur il y avait, leurs fics, toutes sans exception, même celles qu'elles avaient posté la veille. Elles étaient soigneusement rangées dans des pochettes plastifiées.

-Il a regroupé toutes nos fics. Ça veut dire qu'il les lis !

-Il à même noté des commentaires ! Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rires en lisant les notes.

Ils étaient tous très touchant, elles ne pensaient pas qu'il appréciait vraiment leur travail.

-Bon les filles c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait se grouiller, sinon Mahyar va nous tomber dessus. S'impatienta Maddey

-Mais avant… on doit prendre quelques petites choses, dit Rubé en faisant son plus beau sourire sadique.

Elle s'approcha d'une armoire et prit tous les paquets de café, toutes les boites de cookies et tout le Mojito.

-Vengeance ! Dit Myfan en prenant elle aussi les vivres du MJ.

Après avoir dévaliser la réserve de Mahyar, la petite troupe rejoignit le reste du cast. Ils étaient hypnotisés sur le film qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu entrer la troupe. Les jeunes filles les détachèrent et regardèrent la fin du film ensemble. Ensuite ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, les jeunes filles étaient très à l'aise alors que la veille, elles stressaient rien que de les approcher. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Mahyar entra :

-OU SONT MES VIVRES !

Ils se regardèrent prêts à exploser de rire. Mais le regard pénétrant de Mahyar firent flipper les membres de la Fanbase qui lui rendirent sa réserve. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer à un jeu de rôle créé par Mahyar. Ils déconnèrent ensemble jusque 3h du matin. Tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher sauf Mahyar qui voulait dire quelque chose aux fanfictions writers. Il s'assit en tailleur devant ce qui était maintenant ses amies, les personnes qui lui remontaient le moral

-Les filles, je voulais juste vous dire… Merci. Merci pour tout. Pour les messages sur Facebook, les délires sur Twitter, vos fanfics, tout ce que vous m'apportez tout les jours…

-Mahyar… C'est grâce à toi qu'on s'est rencontrées, sans toi… on en serait pas là, dit Maddey.

-Tu nous as réunies ! Dit Myfan

-Sans toi j'aurai déjà abandonné l'écriture ! Renchérit Kimi

\- Tout les fous rires qu'on as eu grâce à toi ! Continua Tem

\- Tu es a toujours été là pour nous ! Explosa Haku dans un élan d'enthousiasme

-Tu lis nos fics ! Tu nous dis ce que t'en pense ! Fangirla Kosh

-Surtout… tu nous as fait découvrir le JDR. Dit Rubé aux bords des larmes d'émotions.

-Merci les filles, répondit Mahyar un sanglot dans la voix. J'aimerais vous donner quelque chose.

Il sortit de son sac une boite en carton. Les filles l'ouvrirent. Il contenait sept sac avec « Fanbase Aventures » brodé dessus. A l'intérieur il y avait des magnifiques dés de couleurs. Il y avait au fond des magnifiques Forex. Les fanfictions writers reconnurent immédiatement le coup de crayon de Sorina-Chan. Sur ces forex il y avait… les Aventurières. Chaque auteure avait son forex avec son personnage de JDR.

-Joyeux Anniversaire les filles ! Dit Mahyar en souriant.

 _Voila ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. En tout cas je me suis éclater a l'écrire. Encore merci aux filles : Tem, Maddey, Myfan, Haku, Kosh et Rubé Aussi encore merci au fabuleux, seksy, magnifique, sadique Mahyar ! Alors soyons fous vivons RP Bavons sur Mahyar ! Biz Kimi_


	10. Le cadeau d'Hakukai

_Hellow !_

 _J'ai écrit ce texte vraiment à la va-vite, je suis désolée ! Mais sachez qu'il vient du fond du cœur et malgré mon rhume atroce XD_

 _J'espère qu'il va plaire à tout le monde et qu'il vous fera sourire un peu, en ce moment, dans la Fanbase, il y a quelques personnes qui en ont besoin -)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _(Ah, et personne ne m'appartient sauf le pitit chat et moi-même ! XD)_

 _6 heures du matin_

\- Ouiiiiiiiii, c'est aujourd'hui la convention, c'est aujourd'hui !, s'exclama Hakukai en sautillant devant son miroir, toute guillerette, à l'attention de son amie Myfanwi, présente à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, depuis le temps qu'on attendait pour y aller !, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles, habitant assez proches l'une de l'autre, avaient décidé de faire la route ensemble, Myfan' ayant, par miracle, son permis de conduire.

Les auteures se trouvaient actuellement chez la plus jeune, qui finissait tout juste d'ajuster son vêtement, étant un peu en retard, comme à sa mauvaise habitude.

\- Dépêche Haku' !, s'impatienta la maman de la Fanbase, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. On doit encore passer chercher Kimi !

\- Oui, dé-désolée, désolée !, bafouilla la lycéenne, gênée au possible. Voi-Voilà, j'ai terminé, je ne te fais plus attendre, promis !

Elle rejoignit son ainée impatiente d'un pas rapide et bondissant, sa longue robe émeraude voletant autour d'elle, attrapant au passage son téléphone et un petit sac préparé la veille. Elle invita ensuite Myfanwi à la suivre jusqu'à la sortie de sa demeure, qu'elle ferma à clé une fois dehors et monta à l'avant de la voiture, côté passager, en chantonnant gaiment.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la plus âgée monta côté conducteur, fouilla dans sa veste en cuir noir à la recherche de ses clés et fit démarrer le moteur, prenant la route vers l'endroit où se trouvait la benjamine de la Fanbase d'Aventures.

Maddey et Koschei regardèrent autour d'elles, émerveillées mais aussi intimidées devant tout ce qu'il y avait devant leurs yeux ébahis : il y avait tant de choses à voir ! C'était tellement grand !

\- Je suis trop contente d'être là !, annonça Kosch' à son ainée, toute excitée par la journée qui s'annonçait.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis super heureuse, moi aussi !, lui répondit Mad' de la même manière.

Ravies, elles se dirigèrent vers le plan des salles d'un pas rapide, dans l'espoir de trouver où se situait le cast d'Aventures qu'elles étaient venues voir à tout prix.

\- Hmmmmm … Pas là … Pas là non plus …, marmonna Maddey, les sourcils froncés dans une mimique songeuse et le doigt traçant son itinéraire sur la plaque de verre protégeant le papier.

Soudain son regard s'éclaira et elle se recula, satisfaite : elle avait repéré l'endroit où les joueurs et Mahyar feraient leur « conférence », vers dix-huit heures seulement. Pour passer le temps, elle décida donc de faire un peu le tour de la convention : après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait à ce genre d'évènement, autant en profiter !

Sur cette pensée, elle se fondit dans la foule d'un pas décidé, guidant la plus jeune en la tenant fermement par la manche pour ne pas la perdre.

Tem', assise dans la voiture de Rubéale, lisait, où plutôt dévorait, un énorme livre de fantasy qu'elle avait emporté, en prévision de la longue route qu'il y avait pour parvenir à l'endroit convoité.

La MJ amateure, concentrée sur la conduite, n'avait pas décroché un mot à son amie se trouvant à l'arrière du véhicule, qui était trop absorbée dans sa lecture pour s'en rendre compte. Meublant le silence, la radio diffusait une chanson commerciale, dont on retenait l'air quelques jours, puis que l'on oubliait sans s'en rendre compte.

Tout à coup, Temtaranne poussa un petit cri plaintif :

\- Non !

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, s'inquiéta la conductrice en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Mais Enoch … !, bafouilla-t-elle en levant son livre.

\- Ah, c'est juste ça …, souffla Rubé, soulagée. Ne me fais plus une peur pareille, je suis déjà assez stressée par la conduite, là … Je n'ai pas envie de nous tuer toutes les deux … Et puis, on raterait Mahyar, tu imagines ?, rajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Désolée …, dit piteusement la jeune fille en reprenant sa lecture.

L'habitacle, de nouveau, redevint silencieux, sans que cela ne soit pesant.

 _11 heures_

\- DAAAAAAAAAW, il est trop choupi !, s'extasia Mad' devant un adorable chaton gris et rayé de noir, possédant d'incroyables yeux verts. Il semblait apeuré par tant de monde et marchait sans trop savoir où aller.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui mais, manque de chance, il s'enfuit à toutes pattes à travers la foule dense. Paniquée par le sort du petit animal, Maddey tira férocement sur le bras de Koschei, qui fut bien obligée de la suivre, et se mit à courir derrière lui, zigzaguant entre les personnes présentes en grand nombre.

Cependant, sa course fut stoppée brutalement quand elle percuta violement quelqu'un et la fit chuter. Un « aie !» sonore put se faire entendre malgré le bruit ambiant et la jeune femme angoissa en regardant l'adolescente qu'elle venait de renverser.

 _11 heures 15 minutes_

Hakukai atterrit douloureusement sur les fesses, aux pieds de Kimisukiro, poussant une exclamation de surprise mêlée de souffrance. Les larmes aux yeux, elle leva la tête et se figea en voyant celle qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Ma … Maddey ?, balbutia-t-elle, surprise.

\- Mince, mince, mince ! Je suis désolée, je suis déso-. L'auteure s'interrompit d'un coup. Attends, quoi ? « Maddey » ?

Elle détailla plus attentivement son interlocutrice et son regard pétilla :

\- HAKU !

Elle saisit la main de son amie amorphe et la tira pour la remettre debout, la serrant ensuite fortement contre elle.

\- Pardon ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Pardon de t'avoir fait mal !

\- Euh … Oui ... Euh … C'est rien …, baragouina la lycéenne en lui rendant timidement son étreinte, peu habituée à tant d'affection.

Kimi et Myfan', tout d'abord sceptiques, laissèrent un sourire s'installer sur leurs visages en voyant Koschei leur faire un petit salut de derrière les deux jeunes filles enlacées.

\- Et bien, ça c'est une surprise, Mad', Kosch' !, commença la pyrobarbare. Je ne pensais pas qu'on vous trouverait si tôt !

L'étudiante se détacha d'Hakukai et sautilla vers elles, les prenant également dans une affectueuse étreinte, malgré la réticence évidente de Myfanwi.

\- Je suis super heureuse de vous voir !

\- T'inquiètes, nous aussi !, lui répondit Kimi d'une voix guillerette.

\- Mais pourquoi tu courrais aussi vite ?, demanda la fanfiction writer renversée, étonnée.

\- AH OUIIIIII !, hurla Mad', de nouveau paniquée. LE CHATON !

Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant vivement l'animal trop mignon qu'elle suivait en marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Elle finit par le retrouver et se remit à sa poursuite, attrapant le bras de la première fille qui passait, c'est-à-dire Myfan, qui la suivit en soufflant longuement.

 _11 heures 40 minutes_

Le petit chat, plus malicieux qu'effrayé en fait, les guida vers un endroit plus calme, ou déjeunait Temtaranne et Rubéale, les deux seules jeunes femmes restantes. La dévoreuse de livres, en le voyant, posa rapidement sa nourriture et s'approcha de lui, attendrie :

\- T'es trop mimi toi … T'es perdu … ?, murmura-t-elle en le gratouillant gentiment entre les deux oreilles, le faisant ronronner.

\- LE CHATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !, hurla une voix connue des deux filles.

Une furie débarqua à toute vitesse, tirant une Myfan' blasée, suivie par Koschei, Kimi et Haku, essoufflées par leur course.

\- Maddey ? demanda la jeune adolescente accroupie, un peu étonnée. C'est ton animal ?

\- QUOI ? TEM ?!, continua Mad' sur le même ton en arrêtant de courir. Euh … Non, pas vraiment en fait …

Rubéale, souriante, se leva et alla enlacer les filles de la Fanbase, désormais toutes réunies, grâce au petit félin qui, bizarrement, avait l'air très fier de lui.

 _15 heures 55 minutes_

Les membres de la Fanbase, après s'être restaurées et avoir papoté durant de longues heures en déambulant sans faire attention à travers toute la convention, avaient décidé, sous les conseils avisés de Koschei, d'aller réserver leurs places devant la scène ou se déroulerait la conférence des membres d'Aventures, dans trois heures environ.

Assises miraculeusement au premier rang, le chaton dans les bras de Rubéale, elles récupéraient doucement, un peu fatiguées de leur moitié de journée passée à marcher.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir enfin en vrai !, s'exclama Kimisukiro, la plus agitée d'entre elles.

\- Moi aussiiiiiii !, rétorqua Mad' en sautillant sur sa chaise.

\- Vous croyez que je pourrais monter sur scène pour taper Bob ?, s'interrogea Myfanwi, le regard sauvage.

\- N'y pense même pas …, lança distraitement Koschei en jouant avec la fermeture éclair de son sac.

Rubéale jouait avec le chaton plein d'énergie, une expression de tendresse peinte sur le visage. Hakukai et Temtaranne, elles, tentaient de se rassurer mutuellement, angoissées par le nombre impressionnant de personnes autour d'elles.

Bientôt, et ce, malgré la quantité de chaises plutôt impressionnante, toutes les places furent occupées, faisant augmenter en flèche le stress de nos deux phobiques de la foule, qui se tenaient fermement l'une et l'autre.

 _19 heures 35 minutes_

\- C'était trop BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEN !, crièrent Koschei, Kimisukiro, Rubéale, ayant toujours son chaton, et Maddey en même temps, faisant la danse de la joie, sous les regards insistants des personnes passant à côté d'elles.

En effet, Mahyar, ayant remarqué la joyeuse bande et demandé leur identité par curiosité, les avaient invité à monter quelques minutes sur scène avec Bob, Krayn, Seb, Fred et lui, manquant de provoquer l'évanouissement de Tem', Kosch', Kimi', Mad' et Haku' qui furent « rassurées » par Myfan et Rubéale et même par le Cast lui-même, faisant rire le public.

Pour ainsi dire, elles étaient aux anges !

\- On a eu le droit à des câlins et des photos, murmura Hakukai, rêveuse et approuvée par son soutien moral, Temtaranne.

\- J'ai même pas pu frapper Bob, bouda Myfan, les bras croisés.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elles étaient arrivées à la sortie de l'évènement. Elles s'entre-regardèrent, soudain silencieuses. Il était le temps de se quitter, malheureusement ...

\- C'était une belle journée, il ne faut pas être triste …, souffla Koschei.

\- Ouais …, affirma Temtaranne sur le même ton.

\- Rooooooh, faites pas cette tête, les gens !, protesta Myfanwi. Y'aura plein d'autres occasions de se voir !

\- Je plussoie Myfan' !, lança Maddey, malgré ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Après un câlin groupé, qui fit grogner la barbare de mécontentement, la Fanbase se sépara, le cœur gros mais d'incroyables souvenirs plein la tête.

Myfanwi avait raison : elles avaient le temps devant elle et tellement d'autres occasions pour se revoir ...

 _Voilà voila !_

 _C'était ma petite contribution à l'anniversaire de la Fanbase !_

 _Je lui souhaite d'ailleurs un très joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Bisous, câlins !_


	11. Le cadeau de Rubéale

_Le cadeau de Rubéale !_

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages de Kimisukiro, Koschei, Maddey, Myfanwi, Hakukai et Tem Taranne appartiennent à leur propriétaire. Le personnage de Rubéale m'appartient, naturellement, EtMahyar appartient à …. ben, Mahyar. Je ne fais que l'emprunter pour un court moment.

Ceci est donc l'OS réalisé pour les deux mois de la fanbase. Enjoy !

 **ROAD TRIP**

Cela faisait maintenant près de onze mois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. …..Quoi, comment ça vous savez pas de qui je parle ? Les vieilles de la fanbase d'Aventures, bien sûr ! Bon, je reprend. Cela faisait donc onze mois qu'elles se connaissaient. ….Nan mais vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre ?! Pourquoi j'écris pas à la première personne, compte tenu que je fais partie de la fanbase ? Parce que j'ai envie voilà. Maintenant ta gueule et tais-toi, déjà que je suis à la bourre…

BON. Elles se connaissaient toutes depuis un certains temps déjà, et on était maintenant au début de l'été 2016, période qu'elles attendaient toutes avec impatience. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? La réponse tient en deux mots : Road Trip. En effet, l'idée avait été lancée l'année précédente, à la fin de l'été. Cela ne faisait alors qu'un mois à peine qu'elles discutaient ensembles, et, emporté par leur amitié et leurs délires, Rubéale avait proposé un road trip. ….Mouais, bon, okay, ça fait bizarre de parler à la troisième personne comme ça. Je change !

Donc, j'avais eu l'idée. THE IDEA, si vous voulez la même en anglais. Un road trip. Que l'on a donc mis en application cet été !Le départ est prévu dans une heure environ. J'ai vraiment hâte que l'on soit toutes réunies ! Et… * BlipBlipBlipBlip *. Bon, faut que je vous laisse, y a Maddey qui est à la gare, là. Tchao !

En quelques clics, la jeune fille enregistra son document word, mit ses baskets, prit ses clés de voiture, et sortit de chez elle. Son amie l'attendait à la gare, avec toutes ses affaires. Prévoyante, pour une fois, Rubéale avait fait en sorte de charger sa voiture à l'avance.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à embarquer Mad', et elles pourraient filer vers le Nord de la france pour rejoindre les autres membres de la fanbase.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se gara sur le parvis de la gare, sorti de sa voiture, et couru vers Maddey pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pensez donc, c'était la première fois qu'elles se voyaient « en vrai » ! Certes, elles savaient à quoi ressemblait l'autre, grâce à leurs nombreux appels Skype, mais la réalité était encore mieux ! Les jeunes femmes rires ensembles de bonheur, extrêmement heureuses de cette rencontre.

« Tu peux pas imaginer comme te voir me fait plaisir, Mad'. Je savais qu'on se retrouverait ici, mais quand même… j'suis trop contente ! »

« Et moi donc ! Passer une semaine avec vous six, en camping… Ça fait dix mois que j'attends ça ! » , répliqua la plus jeune. « Au fait, tu as bien pris tes dés ? » s'enquit-elle soudainement.

« Évidemment ! Les dés personnalisés d'Aventures, dans leur pochette noire spécifique…. J'allais pas les oublier ! On va pouvoir continuer notre JdR…. Je prie pour les Echecs critiques ! Ces futures sessions vont êtres épiques, je le sens ! »

« Du moment qu'on ne meurt pas… On vient tout juste d'arriver au niveau 10, là, ce serait quand même bête que…. » Maddey ne termina pas sa phrase, perturbée qu'elle était par le sourire quelque peu sadique qui s'étalait sur le visage de son amie. « Rubéééé….. Tu vas pas refaire le coup des lapins anti-atomique ?! » s'écria-t-elle, complètement paniquée maintenant. Cet épisode avait en effet laissé un très mauvais souvenir dans la tête des joueuses.

« Moi ? Mais pour qui me prends-tu, enfin ? » répliqua innocemment la MJ de la fanbase.

« …..Fait pas l'innocente, cela te va très mal. » ''Ne surtout pas lui dire que la théorie actuelle est qu'elle prend des cours de sadisme avec Mahyar'' , se dit Maddey.

« Bon ! »reprit Rubé' en claquant dans ses mains, je t'aide à monter tes bagages dans la voiture, ou tu comptes rester plantée là ? »

« Ça vient, ça vient ! » fit son amie aux cheveux bruns en empoignant son (gros) sac de voyage d'une main et sa tente dans l'autre.

Elle plaça ses affaires dans le coffre, que Rubéale referma d'un mouvement sec une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Les jeunes filles prirent place dans la voiture, la MJ aux yeux vert marécage et aux lunettes noires mit le contact, vérifia que son GPS était bien allumé et affichait la bonne adresse, puis fit rugir le moteur en lançant un énorme « C'est parti ! » à sa passagère à lunettes.

'Le voyage fut long et ardu, semé d'embûches et d'obstacles, mais au terme de cet éprouvant périple…. '

« Hey ! Rubé' ! Tu pourrais nous aider quand même ?! » La jeune fille leva le nez de son bloc-note à regret, et lança à Myfan, qui venait ainsi de l'interpeller « J'ai monté ma tente 5 places toute seule en moins de dix minutes, vous devriez être capable de la même chose avec deux tentes deux places, non ? ».

Pour comprendre comment on en était arrivé là, revenons un peu en arrière. Maddey et Rubéale était finalement arrivées à bon port, après 7 heures de route. Leur destination ? La maison de Kimi, ou, plus précisément, son jardin. En effet, les auteures de la fanbase avaient décidées de passer une semaine en camping, sous les tentes. Et à peine furent-elles arrivées qu'elles furent englouties dans un câlin de groupe.

Sur les sept de leur groupe, cinq d'entre elles habitaient dans le nord, ce qui expliquait que Myfan', Tem', Koschei, et Haku soient arrivées bien plus tôt chez Kimi que leurs camarades du sud.

Et donc, juste après ce câlin, toutes se dirigèrent vers le jardin afin de monter leurs tentes. Personne n'avait en effet envie de passer la nuit à la belle étoile….

La tente montée en premier fut celle de la MJ, qui s'était entraînée auparavant à le faire. Mais cela, jamais elle ne l'avouerait à ses amies…..

Et ce fut donc en écrivant sur son bloc-note que celle-ci passa l'heure suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse interrompre par la pyrobarbare du groupe, Myfanwi pour ne pas la nommer.

De leur côté, Haku' et Kimi avaient elles aussi fini de monter leur tente. Aussi en avaient-elles profité pour s'offrir une petite pause dans la cuisine.

« Ça va être une semaine d'enfer ! » s'exclama Kimi, la plus jeune des sept.

« Oh oui ! Marathon Aventures ce soir... »

« Parc d'attraction demain... »

« Et on continue notre jeu de rôle après-demain ! » dit en souriant Haku'.

« Han wi, j'ai trop hâte ! Rubé' va être méchante, tu penses ? » demanda la benjamine.

« J'en ai aucune idée, mais vu ce que Maddey m'a dit, y a des risques pour que les lapins anti-atomiques reviennent. »répondit-elle en frissonnant d'horreur.

« …..Tu….tu….tu plaisantes, là ? » réussit à sortir Kimisukiro d'une voix blanche, alors que sa figure palissait à vue d'oeil.

« Malheureusement non... »

« Ok….okay, on va pas paniquer… J'ai fait le stock au niveau grenadine et cookies, ça devrait l'amadouer. Enfin j'espère, parce que sinon on est pas sortie de l'auberge ! »

« Ça fait dix mois qu'on joue, et on est au 17ème étage de cette fichue tour ! Franchement, j'espère pouvoir terminer notre campagne durant cette semaine ! » intervint soudainement Koschei, qui était arrivée dans la pièce vingt secondes plus tôt et qui avait donc assistée à la fin de leur conversation.

Enfin, Tem' et Myfan étaient parvenues à monter leur fichue tente. S'esquivant à pas de loup du jardin pour ne pas réveiller Rubéale, qui s'était endormie, elles se dirigèrent vers la cave de la maison. Celle-ci avait été réaménagée, une table, des bougies et huit chaises étaient présentes, transformant ainsi l'endroit en un lieu idéal pour faire du JdR.

Sur les étagères du fonds étaient stockées une quarantaine de boites de cookies, qui étaient accompagnées par du thé, du café, du mojito et du champomy.

Après un dernier regard, pour vérifier que tout était bien en place, les deux filles remontèrent l'escalier et sortirent discrètement de la maison. Les autres ne le savaient pas, mais un autre invité était prévu…. Elles n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre : dix minutes après être sorties, une voiture arriva et se gara à cent cinquante mètres de la maison de Kimi. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent, et espéraient que ce soit LA personne surprise. Elles avaient arrangé cela toutes les deux : elles l'avait contacté, dans l'espoir un peu fou qu'il dise oui, et…. Il avait accepté. Tem' et Myfan se dirigèrent doucement vers la voiture, alors même qu'un homme en sortait, un sac sur le dos. Les entendant arriver, il se retourna et lança, d'une voix légèrement moqueuse « Je vous prévient, les filles, ce soir ça va être hardcore. Vous êtes sûres de vouloir le faire ? ».

A l'unisson, celles-ci hochèrent la tête. Et Tem', ne pouvant plus retenir ses pulsions fangirlesques, se jeta au cou de l'homme habillé de noir, pour lui faire un immense câlin. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle le lâcha et recula de deux pas, l'air un peu gênée.

« Euh, bon, l'entrée de la maison est par là-bas, je vais partir en éclaireuse pour être sûre que les filles te voient pas venir, bye ! ». Ceci à peine dit, Tem' tourna les talons et s'enfuit lâchem…. Se dirigea rapidement vers la maison.

Restée seule avec l'homme, Myfan' le regarda de haut en bas, d'un air approbateur. « Quand tu auras fini de me mater, on pourra peut-être avancer, non ? » lui lança-t-il en souriant.

« Hey, c'est la première fois que je te vois en vrai, je veux être sûre de me souvenir de tout ! Et accessoirement, quand tu disais hardcore, tu parlais bien de la soirée de ce soir, hein ? » Le voyant acquiescer avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, la jeune femme eu un frisson d'anticipation : il était quasiment sûr qu'elles seraient toutes mortes à la fin, mais ça en vaudrait tellement le coup !

Tout en y pensant, le duo avança d'une allure tranquille jusqu'à la maison. Au vu des sons qui s'échappaient du jardin, les autres avaient entamées une partie de chat perché, laissant la maison totalement vide. Myfan' guida l'homme jusqu'à la porte de la cave, et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de la tête les escaliers. L'homme ne perdit pas un moment et descendit. Il avait à se préparer, après tout. Et un pressentiment lui disait que sept jeunes filles à gérer en même temps ne serait pas de tout repos….

Trente minutes plus tard, le chat perché se termina par la victoire de Kimi. Elle connaissait en effet extrêmement bien le terrain, ce qui lui facilitait le travail.

Un peu fatiguées, Tem', Haku, Koschei, Kimi, Maddey et Rubéale rentrèrent de nouveau dans la maison, où Myfan' leur lança d'une voix claire et assurée « Changement de plan pour ce soir, on ne fait pas de marathon Aventures ! »

Levant les bras pour faire taire les indignations et protestations en tout genres qui s'élevèrent à la suite de son annonce, elle poursuivit : « Ce soir, c'est Jeu de Rôle ! » Immédiatement, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Toutes, d'un seul bloc, se retournèrent vers Rubéale, qui arborait maintenant un sourire sadique. « Je suis tout à fait partante pour ce plan ! »annonça la jeune MJ.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je vous propose de descendre à la cave. On a tout préparé, Tem' et moi, pour que ça soit PAR-FAIT. » Sur ces mots, Myfanwi se retourna et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers la cave. Curieuses de savoir ce qu'elle et Tem' avaient préparées, les autres suivirent le mouvement.

Myfan' ouvrit la porte de la cave, et commença à descendre les escaliers. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, car une lueur tremblotante se faisait percevoir. Au fur et à mesure que les filles descendaient, cette lueur se faisait plus nette, et sa source n'était autre que plusieurs dizaines de bougies, placées au sol contre les murs, et sur la table. A cette vue, les filles poussèrent des cris stupéfaits. Koschei et Maddey, en particulier, lancèrent de multiples « Whoa ! » d'admiration. Rubéale, quant à elle, bien qu'étant admirative de l'ambiance, avait remarquée quelque chose d'étrange concernant les chaise. « Tem' et Myfan, vous vous êtes vraiment défoncées. L'ambiance est juste GEN-IALE, et je vais adorer jouer ici. Sauf que… y a pas une chaise en trop, là ? On est que sept, il n'y a pas besoin de huit chaises ! »

« La huitième chaise est pour moi » déclara une voix, tapie dans les ombres.

Les cinq filles qui n'étaient pas au courant froncèrent les sourcils. Cette voix… Elles l'avaient déjà entendu avant, mais où ? Kimi, elle, sembla capter au bout de quelques secondes, et se retourna vivement en direction de Myfan et Tem', un air effaré sur le visage, en murmurant « Vous avez pas fait ça ?…. »

Une silhouette vêtue de noire se dessinait dans les ténèbres, adossée contre le mur. Elle se redressa, et s'avança lentement en direction de la chaise placée en plein milieu. Lorsque son visage fut éclairé par les bougies, Maddey, Haku, Rubé' et Koschei ne purent retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction. De leur côté, Myfan' et Tem étaient très contente de l'effet que provoquait leur surprise.

« Alors, la fanbase, prête à jouer ? » lança Mahyar d'un air goguenard.

N'y croyant pour certaines toujours pas, les filles prirent chacune une chaise. La plus abasourdie était sans aucun doute Rubéale. Elle qui s'attendait à devoir mener une partie, elle se retrouvait, pour la première fois de sa vie, joueuse ! ''Bon sang, j'espère que je vais réussir à aligner plus de trois mots moi ! Aller, faut que j'essaye, c'est la première fois qui me fait le plus peur quand je rencontre des gens avec qui j'ai jamais parlée en face à face avant ! '' Prenant son courage à deux mains, celle-ci s'adressa à Mahyar « Je veux une explication : comment elles ont réussit à te convaincre de faire une partie de jeu de rôle avec nous ? »

« C'est assez simple, ma foi. Je n'avais rien de prévu pendant une bonne semaine, et elles m'ont promise mojito et cookies à volonté. Accessoirement, l'idée de vous rencontrer toutes était assez plaisante. Mais ne vous attendez pas à une partie simple : la difficulté est hardcore. » finit-il d'expliquer avec son habituel regard de MJ et son sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes tous prêt, mesdemoiselles…. Que la partie commence ! »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une seule pensée se trouvait dans la tête des joueuses :''on va souffrir et mourir, sans aucun doute, mais ça va être la meilleure partie de notre vie ! '' Et, après avoir partagé un dernier regard, toutes n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : ''Mahyar, ne t'attend pas à des proies trop faibles, après les jeu de rôles de Rubé, on sait comment se défendre !''

Notes de l'auteure : voilà, OS finit à 23:53 , soit 7 minutes avant la mise en ligne. Ouf !


	12. Le cadeau de Nightmare Silver

_Wo-Oh, un retardataire (quoi que, on est encore le 14, donc c'est valide eheh!). Le cadeau de Nightmare Silver !_

Le silence était pesant. Etouffant même. Angoissant. Rien pour rassurer notre jeune Demi-Elementaire, qui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de suivre ses compagnons dans cette folle aventure. Tout cela avait commencé le matin même, cette fatidique journée. Grunlek, après avoir servir le petit-déjeuner, avait déclaré qu'une grotte n'était pas lointaine et qu'il aimerait beaucoup la visité un peu, histoire de voir si il n'y avait pas quelques découvertes – trésors – à faire. Théo et Bob avaient été tout d'abord étonnés. En général, c'était eux qui proposés la direction à suivre. Shin se contentait de manger ses pommes pendant que Grunlek écoutait l'argumentaire des deux autres et de finalement trancher en faveur d'un des deux chemins. Et devant son air si heureux d'avoir la chance de se retrouver dans son élément, le Paladin et le Pyromage ne purent qu'accepter, avec le sourire. Shinddha était tout aussi content de pouvoir faire plaisir au maître nain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'entrée de la dite grotte.

L'air frais du dehors lui manquait déjà alors qu'il n'avait pas fait un pas. La lumière du soleil, le chant des oiseaux, les odeurs de la forêt. Il se retrouvait en un instant coupé de tout ce qu'il appréciait le plus, mis à part ses compagnons. Et heureusement qu'ils étaient là, sinon le Semi-Elementaire n'aurait sans aucun doute jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit infernale. Quoi que, ça aurait pu être une bonne idée aussi. Enfin, Shin voulait faire plaisir à Grunlek, qui s'occupait toujours bien du groupe, pour une fois qu'il pouvait lui rendre l'appareil, il n'allait pas renoncer. Mais il faisait tellement noir là-dedans, comment pouvait-il se déplacer sans manquer de tomber dans un précipice ? Le Nain avait peut-être sa vision et Bob pourrait faire un peu de lumière certes. Mais pour un groupe de quatre, en file indienne, ça ne suffirait pas pour éclairer tout le monde. Grunlek était en tête, suivit de Bob. Au cas où. Venait Théo et enfin Shin, fermant la marche. Autant dire que la lumière lui, il ne la voyait pas vraiment, surtout avec un Paladin full armure devant.

Heureusement, ce Paladin avait bien senti la réticence de son camarade lors de l'entrée. Il fit appel à sa foi et son armure ne tarda pas à émettre une douce lueur. Le soupir de soulagement de Shinddha fut audible par tous et arracha un sourire à chacun. Ce n'était pas nouveau que l'archer des glaces préférait le grand air plutôt que les souterrains. Grunlek lui était infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas avoir protesté contre leur petite excursion. Mais soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées positives, le nain ne fit pas attention au changement de pente sous ses pieds. Et un joli petit caillou décida qu'il était temps de se placer pile sous sa botte, histoire de le faire tomber. Ainsi, le tout avec un adorable cri de surprise, Bob eut l'occasion d'observer son ami glissait puis commencer à rouler le long d'une pente dont il ignorait l'existence.

Il ne l'ignora pas longtemps puisque le nain tenta de se raccrocher à lui à l'aide de son bras mécanique. Le Pyromage se sentit attirer inexorablement, sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Après tout, il n'était qu'un fétu de paille face à la force de Grunlek. Le Demi-Démon suivit le mouvement, le tout avec un admirable hurlement assez féminin, non sans oublier les amis. Il n'eut que le temps d'agripper fermement l'armure de notre Paladin national avant de rouler à son tour. Théo n'avait rien suivit, concentré sur sa conversation avec Shinddha. Lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements et qu'il sentit Bob s'accrocher à lui, il tourna la tête en direction de la scène. Et fut attiré dans les ténèbres à son tour. Le Demi-Elementaire, voyant plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait, avait attrapé la main du Paladin dans l'espoir de l'aider à résister. Peine perdu, lui aussi fut entrainé dans la pente.

Après plusieurs grognements mécontents, les aventuriers se redressèrent chacun leur tour. Heureusement, la pente n'était pas longue, à défaut d'être forte, et surtout aucun n'était blessé. Plus de peur que de mal donc.  
« -Maudits dès ! » souffla le nain, en colère.  
« -Quoi ? »  
« -Laisse. »  
Ses amis se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et décidèrent d'oublier la phrase étrange du nain. Théo fit de nouveau appel à sa foi pour servir de lampe naturelle. Nos quatre héros étaient arrivés dans une grande cavité. La salle était immense, avec des piques de roche un peu partout sur les côtés, laissant le centre étrangement vide et sombre. Aucun n'avait une idée de l'endroit où ils avaient atterris.  
« -Ce ne serait pas arriver si on était resté dehors. » déclara le plus jeune en ronchonnant.  
« -Oh ça va hein ! On pouvait pas savoir non plus. »  
« -Si quelqu'un avait pas foiré son test de perception, on n'en serait pas là. » continua Bob, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.  
« -T'as un problème, le mage qui rate son test physique tellement il est faible ? » répliqua Grunlek, pas très content.  
« -On a tous foiré j'te signale ! Même l'autre en armure là ! »  
« -J't'emme- ! »  
« -Les filles ! »  
Une voix d'outre-tombe résonna soudainement dans la cavité, faisant sursauté nos quatre compagnons. Ils eurent beau regarder dans tous les sens, ils ne découvrirent rien de vivant ou de magique pouvant avoir laissé échapper ces mots. Mais les aventuriers n'eurent guère le temps d'explorer les environs. Après quelques pas, l'odeur nauséabonde et bien connue des Orcs se fit sentir. Le chevalier de lumière sortit son épée au clair tandis que l'archer armait son arc. Bob se concentrait déjà et Grunlek faisait jouer les rouages de son bras. Le combat ne se fit pas attendre.  
Suite à leurs ébats et à la lumière produite par Théo, les monstres avaient vite repéré le petit groupe. Mais loin de se laisser impressionner par les six ennemis, le Paladin chargea avec un cri de guerre, surprenant tout le monde, même ses amis. Ils n'étaient toujours pas habitués à le voir réagir si rapidement dès qu'il était question de combat. Fallait dire qu'en dehors de ça, il n'était pas le plus rapide d'esprit. Toujours était-il que le premier combat débuta. L'épée du chevalier lumineux se planta avec force dans le crâne de son opposant, le tuant sur le coup. Deux Orcs décidèrent alors de répliquer et de venger leur camarade, prenant Théo en tenaille. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur le mage et l'élémentaire. Une flèche de glace se figea directement dans la main d'un premier monstre, lui faisant lâcher son arme, tandis que le deuxième sautillait sur place, le pied légèrement brûlé et surtout très douloureux. Grunlek ne perdit pas de temps et chargea à son tour l'ennemi affaibli par Bob, le renversant d'un prodigieux coup de poing.

Théo voulut l'achever mais malheureusement, il ne parvient à retirer son arme du cadavre, malgré grand renfort de jurons.  
« -Alors Enfant de Juron, y a-t-il eut de l'avancement dans ta quête ? »  
Théo, Grunlek et Bob se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Shin, qui venait de prononcer ses paroles vides de sens. L'archer porta sa main à son visage, couvrant sa bouche, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Profitant du manque d'attention des adversaires, un Orc fila en direction du Demi-Elementaire et lui asséna un coup de massue puissant, directement dans l'épaule droite. Shin hurla de douleur alors qu'il était projeté un peu plus loin. Le Paladin, entendant son ami, fut pris de fureur et parvient enfin à sortir son arme. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et avec colère, se rua sur l'ennemi qui allait achevé l'archer blessé.  
Pendant ce temps, Bob avait repris lui aussi le combat, projetant des flammes en direction de l'Orc que Shin avait déjà attaqué. Manque de chance ou de concentration, les flammes dévièrent en direction de Grunlek. Le nain était aux prises avec son adversaire, échangeant les coups de poing, lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur croître dans sa direction. Ayant l'habitude, par reflexe il parvient à sauter suffisamment en arrière pour éviter le feu, contrairement au monstre qui mourut sans savoir d'où. Deux de moins, plus que quatre.  
Shin se releva avec difficulté et constata rapidement les dégâts. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de cassé mais la douleur était insoutenable au moindre mouvement. L'archer doutait même qu'il puisse encore avoir la force de tirer une flèche dans cet état. Théo tentait de réduire au silence son adversaire mais ce dernier parvenait à résister, se protégeant avec sa massue et répliquant dès qu'il le pouvait. Et malgré son armure, le Paladin commençait à ressentir les effets des coups portés. Il réfléchit un instant, se protégeant avec son bouclier quand lui vient une idée. Il attendit à nouveau que son adversaire attaque pour bloquer à nouveau. Puis réagissant avant que le monstre ne puisse se reculer, le Paladin lui trancha la main, lui faisant ainsi perdre son arme. L'Orc hurla de douleur et de rage et tenta de se jeter sur le chevalier, crocs en avant. Mais une flèche cristalline se planta directement entre ses deux yeux, le tuant sur le coup. Plus que trois.  
Le fils de la lumière se tourna en direction de l'archer pour le remercier mais constata que son ami était à nouveau en danger. Si il avait eu la force de tirer une dernière flèche, son visage livide montrait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire plus. La douleur de Shin était telle qu'il avait même du mal à tenir encore debout. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui inquiéta le plus Théo. Ce fut l'Orc s'avançant silencieusement derrière le Demi-Elémentaire, une dague à la main et prêt à frapper. Le chevalier était trop loin pour l'intercepter et n'eut pas le temps d'hurler quelques mots pour mettre en garde son compagnon.  
Heureusement, Bob avait vu le coup venir et déjà il se servait des flammes dévorant le cadavre précédent pour attaquer le nouvel adversaire. Mais bon, quand on a la poisse, on a la poisse. Et si les flammes se dirigèrent vers la bonne direction globale, elles ne visaient pas le bon personnage. Shin vit donc le brasier venir droit sur lui. Il se recula instinctivement, pour finir dans les bras de l'Orc. Ce dernier ricana méchamment avant qu'un ''BANG'' retentisse. La créature s'écroula en avant, écrasant l'archer de givre sous son poids. Grunlek venait d'asséner un puissant coup de bras mécanique sur la petite tête du monstre, l'achevant sur le coup. Plus que deux.  
Alors que le nain aidait son ami à se débarrasser du cadavre, Théo finissait de tuer son adversaire, l'Orc avec la flèche dans la main. Puis à son tour Bob parvient, enfin !, à maîtriser ses attaques et à mettre fin à la vie du dernier ennemi. Le combat était enfin terminé, les laissant épuisés et blessés. Ils se regroupèrent autour du plus jeune afin de constater les dégâts.  
« -Tu devrais le soigner Théo. »  
« -Nah, je garde mes sorts pour la suite, on sait pas ce qu'il y a plus loin. » expliqua le Paladin.  
« -Non mais je rêve là ? Egoïste ! » Bob n'aimait clairement pas le résonnement de son ami.  
« -Il a pas tort tu sais. Shin ne peut plus tirer maintenant, ça pourrait être très dangereux si on le soigne pas. » enchérit le nain, dont la main était posée sur l'épaule indemne de l'archer.  
« -Non. »  
« -Mai- »  
« -Non c'est non bordel ! » s'énerva Théo.  
« -Putain mais j'y crois pas quoi ! T'es vraiment qu'une saloperie tu sais ça ?! »  
Grunlek et Shin ne purent qu'assister à la nouvelle engueulade entre le Pyromage et le Paladin. C'était fréquent entre les deux et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.  
« -Coca ? » Proposa soudainement le nain.  
« -Non merci. »  
« -Merguez ? »  
« -Volontiers ! » accepta le Semi-Elémentaire avec un sourire.  
Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des deux autres qui se tournèrent vers leurs camarades, l'œil mauvais.  
« -Ca va, on vous dérange pas trop ? »  
« -Vous pouvez carrément aller mater la vidéo hein ! On vous en empêche pas. »  
« -Vous vous gueulez dessus, faut bien qu'on s'occupe ! » répliqua Grunlek.  
« -Et puis on a pas d'ordi sous la main. » continua le plus jeune.  
« -Nan mais les meufs, on joue ou on joue pas là ? » A nouveau cette voix étrange venue d'ailleurs, mais qui fut complétement ignorée.  
Les minutes passèrent mais l'argumentaire entre les quatre ne se terminait pas. Et ce même quand le sol se mit à trembler. Et même quand un grognement se fit entendre du fond des entrailles de la caverne.  
« -Les filles ! »  
« -QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent les quatre aventuriers.  
Ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un dragon immense, remplissant presque toute la cavité. Il était noir comme le charbon, avec des yeux argentés. Et sans plus de cérémonie, la créature mystique les avala tout rond.

« -Pardon ?! »  
« -Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Sil' qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »  
« -Vous avez perdus les filles. Game Over. »  
La soirée JDR de la FanBase se termina donc sur une course poursuite, Silver tentant d'échapper à Myfan', Rubéale, Temtaranne et Hakukai. Ben oui mais quand on a un Maître du Jeu qui aime pas être ignorée, un peu sadique sur les bords et qu'à côté, on joue pas le jeu et qu'on s'engueule en se lançant des répliques du JDG, faut pas s'attendre à autre chose que la mort des personnages.  
« -T'façon moi j'aime mieux quand on joue avec nos persos. »  
« -Ouais, au pire c'était pas les autres, c'est pas si grave. »  
« -A notre tour maintenant ! » Eh oui, le reste de la FanBase attendait aussi pour pouvoir jouer avec les créations de nos Youtubers préférés dans l'univers de notre cher Mahyar !


	13. Le cadeau de JuuriSan

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LA FANBASE !_ _  
_ _Même en temps que nouvelle, j'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice !_ _  
_ _Cookies et mojitos les amis !_

**Journée d'anniversaire :**

Theta arriva dans une petite maison perdue en pleine campagne. Elle venait chercher son des écrivaines de la fan base d'Aventures, JuuriSan. Mais commençons par le commencement.

Quelques jours avant s'étaient tenu une conversation importante sur skype entre membres de la fan base. Vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, c'était évidement un bordel monstre. Un cadeau devait être donné à nos pauvres aventuriers et tous s'était dit que des gâteaux étaient une merveilleuse idée. Une convention avait d'ailleurs lieu le même jour. Parfait.

Pour décider qui devait fabriquer les pâtisseries, ils avaient lancé un dé. JuuriSan avait été celle choisit. Et en bonne et dû forme avait gueulé :

_ Les filles je sais pas cuisiner ! Pleura t'elle à moitié su son ordi.

Il y eut un fou rire monstre pour tout le monde.

_ Les dés ont choisit JuuriSan. Bonne nuuuuuit !

Et tous avait laissé la pauvre fille seule avec ses mains pour faire un truc mangeable.

« J'espère qu'elle a réussit » se demanda Theta en poussant la porte en beuglant le nom de l'écrivaine. Et elle fut très, mais alors très surprise. JuuriSan était par terre, les jambes au dessus de la tête et pleine de farine. Un carnage complet dans la cuisine.

_C'est pas ce que tu crois, murmura la brune avant que celle debout ne pleure de rire.

Après un petit nettoyage en règle et une bonne d*** pour JuuriSan, Theta observa les gâteaux, qui étaient vraiment alléchants. JuuriSan apparut à la porte habillée de sa tenue habituelle à savoir un tee shirt rouge, son sweat blanc, sa chemise à carreau blanche et noire à la taille, un jean et ses converses rouges préférés.

_ Ils sont à quoi ?  
_ Pomme pour Shin, citron pour Théo, menthe pour Grunlek, fraise pour Bob et café pour Mahyar.

Tous arborèrent les couleurs des aventuriers et du MJ. Les deux filles empaquetèrent les gâteaux et se rendirent à la conférence, non loin de chez JuuriSan. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le groupe des 28 la fan base mais la brune paniqua :

_ On m'explique ce que vous faites tous en noir ?  
_ Tu vas leur donner leurs gâteaux sur scène, donc on fait les ninjas, répondit sobrement Madpsychohatter en haussant les épaules.  
_ Attendez, vous allez me jetez sur la scène ?  
_ Allons, l'opération Gâteaux Pour Les Aventuriers commencent ! S'exclama Le Lapin Vert.

Ils poussèrent tous JuuriSan à l'intérieur qui priait le dieu euthanasie de la laisser vivre encore un peu. Tous se séparèrent et il ne resta que l'écrivaine devant la scène. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les cinq héros discuter paisiblement devant des fans. La tranquillité allait être courte. Les autres en noirs occupaient joyeusement le staff qui courrait de partout pour les arrêter. Voyant une opportunité, JuuriSan monta sur scène au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Mais le plan de Theta eut une faille : JuuriSan se figea, incapable de parler alors que Mahyar s'avançait vers elle.

_ Merde, elle est coincée, souffla Theta, cachée dans un coin de la pièce.  
_ Attends, souffla Rain Flicker en attrapant sa chaussure.

Avec une réussite critique, la chaussure tapa avec précision la tête de la jeune fille sur la scène, ce qui la réveilla. Elle tendit la boite vers le MJ est prononça, gênée :

_ La fan base vous fait ce petit cadeau pour les deux mois.

Mahyar attrapa la boite, nullement décontenancé par la chaussure volante et l'ouvrit. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, un membre du staff déboula sur la scène. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que JuuriSan ne sauta de la scène en hurlant un tonitruant « ON SE CASSE LES MECS ! ».

Les 28 de la fan base se précipitèrent vers la sortie et disparurent en un éclair, laissant les aventuriers choqués.

_ On se revoit le mois prochain les gaaaaaaars !

Ils étaient tous sur le cul avant que Bob ne parte dans un fou rire.

_ La fan base est complètement pétée les amis, sa veut rien dire !:  
_ C'est moi ou il y en avait une qui avait un bouc comme Mahyar ? Demanda Fred, un peu choqué.  
_ Au moins, on a gagné des gâteaux, fit le MJ en lorgnant les pâtisseries.  
_ Et une basket, ajouta Krayn et Seb en cœur.

 _Merci du fond du cœur de nous donner du rêve les mecs._


	14. Le cadeau de Soleina

_Hé hé, navrée du peu que j'ai pu écrire, j'avoue que j'ai un peu été prise de court, alors ce n'est pas franchement très bon, et ce n'est qu'un modeste cadeau..._  
 _Veuillez l'accepter, je saurai un jour me montrer digne de votre soutien, de votre amour, de votre magnificence... ET DU BOUC ET DES COOKIES ! Ayez confiance, je vous aime déjà o/ - Soleina_

 **SORS DU BROUILLARD**  
( extrait de Madame Bovary pris sur ce site : )

« C'était sous le hangar de la charretterie que la table était dressée. Il y avait dessus quatre aloyaux, six fricassées de poulets, du veau à la casserole, trois gigots, et, au milieu, un joli cochon de lait rôti, flanqué de quatre andouilles à l'oseille. Aux angles, se dressait l'eau-de-vie dans des carafes. Le cidre doux en bouteilles poussait sa mousse épaisse autour des bouchons, et tous les verres, d'avance, avaient été remplis de vin jusqu'au bord. De grands plats de crème jaune, qui flottaient d'eux-mêmes au moindre choc de la table, présentaient, dessinés sur leur surface unie, les chiffres des nouveaux époux en arabesques de nonpareille. On avait été chercher un pâtissier à Yvetot, pour les tourtes et les nougats. Comme il débutait dans le pays, il avait soigné les choses et il apporta, lui-même, au dessert, une pièce montée qui fit pousser des cris. À la base, d'abord, c'était un carré de carton bleu figurant un temple avec portiques, colonnades et statuettes de stuc tout autour, dans des niches constellées d'étoiles en papier doré puis se tenait au second étage un donjon en gâteau de Savoie, entouré de menues fortifications en angélique, amandes, raisins secs, quartiers d'oranges et enfin, sur la plate-forme supérieure, qui était une prairie verte où il y avait des rochers avec des lacs de confitures et des bateaux en écales de noisettes, on voyait un petit Amour, se balançant à une escarpolette de chocolat, dont les deux poteaux étaient terminés par deux boutons de rose naturels, en guise de boules, au sommet... »  
Oh non je m'endors. Je crois bien que je ronfle. Il faut que je me réveille. Que je me secoue. La prof va s'en rendre compte... Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'écrire ?!  
Ah oui. C'est vrai.  
Ah la la, si seulement je n'avais pas cliqué sur ce lien...

*TWO MONTHS AGO*

Mais on peut vraiment pas en placer une sur ce tchat... Ah, non, encore des bugs ! Raaaah, mais c'est pas vrai ! ...Ah c'est bon. Mwahaha, y'en a qui ont la fibre et ça marche pas. Mwahahaha !  
Tiens, un lien qui n'a rien à voir avec un strawpoll ?  
Fanbase ?  
Aventures ?!  
FANFICTION ?!  
...Héhé. Bon, on clique, on ajoute aux favoris...  
...Trop nombreux favoris. Fichue liste. Va falloir que je la raccourcisse...  
J'irai lire plus tard, mais avant la Terminale, de préférence, sinon je suis mal avec le bac ! Et grand-mère va pas être ravie...

*FIN FLASH-BACK*

Ce site me perdra, ça fait environ une semaine et demie que j'y traîne et je suis déjà accroc ! J'y passe des heures à lire ce que les gens font !  
Ce qui me fait penser qu'aujourd'hui...  
Ca fait deux mois.  
Il faudra que j'écrive un texte, à défaut de pouvoir en placer une...

Oui, un discours éloquent et poignant sur mon arrivée sur ce site, à la Flaubert, alors que j'étais perdue et isolée, seule, triste et affamée de mots et de belles lettres. Alors que le désespoir de lire à nouveau quelque chose de bon, la Fanfiction a dardé ses rayons blancs et bleus sur moi, et j'ai su, j'ai su que mon destin était de les rejoindre, de travailler à leurs côtés, d'écrire à nouveau, de sortir du...

\- Tu es dans la lune ?

Hein ? Euh, comment ?

\- Sors du brouillard, Soleina ! Qu'est-ce qui remonte Charles dans le roman, malgré tout son côté pathétique ?  
\- Aaaah...

Oh punaise. Ma voix me fait l'effet d'un mort-vivant, et ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Ah d'accord ! On m'avait prévenue que ça t'arrivait souvent... Bon, quelqu'un d'autre ?

Bon, on va laisser tomber l'éloquence à la Flaubert...  
Hum...  
Et pourquoi pas tout simplement...

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, FANBASE DE MES MILLE ET UNE NUITS !


End file.
